Personality Disorder
by ParidiseLove101
Summary: Nagisa gets in an accident where he hits his head, hard. Because of this all his emotions have gone missing from his body! Can class E find them all and get Nagisa back or are they going to be overcome by Nagisa's personality disorder? ( rated T to be safe and set after chapter 94 in the manga)
1. Time to let your personality out!

Personality Disorder

Rating: T

Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship/Parody

Summary: Nagisa get in an accident where he hits his head, hard. Because of this all his emotions have gone missing from his body! Can class E find them all and get Nagisa back or are they going to be overcome by Nagisa's personality disorder? ( rated T to be safe and set are chapter 94 in the manga)

A/N: Hey guys! I know I shouldn't start another story and I'm probably going to regret this later but I had an idea and I had to post it for you guys. Now this story is going to be a little _**weird**_ but that's fan fiction for you. Usually I write something more logical and/or realistic to the original story but I wanted to write this because it sounded fun to. plus it's realistic up until a certain thing happens but, meh. I hope you enjoy it anyway thanks for reading the first chapter. Well here we go! Also please vote on the poll in my profile!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Time to let your personality out!

Nagisa peered out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, his blue eyes scanning the metaphorical battlefield in front of him. Karasuma-sensei had set up another exercise to test everyone's abilities and how they improved. Instead of teams the P.E. teacher made it so that it was only yourself trying to take out the other players. The one who took out the most people by the end or retrieves the flag before that, wins.

Nagisa turned his head slightly to the right to see Karasuma-sensei standing on a high cliff observing what was happening below, so he could watch in case there were cheaters. Nagisa took a breath then looked again from behind the tree, seeing the flag waving in the wind in front of him. It was set in the middle of the battlefield they were using for the exercise, about twenty feet below him, and it was tempting for everyone to go after it.

The only problem was that it was _too_ tempting. It was to easy to get, too easy and Nagisa was trying to decide if he wanted to risk the run over to retrieve it. It would definitely be a suicide mission for sure and there could be other classmates waiting for someone to try to take it. But Nagisa also saw the opportunity of taking out some classmates who were ignorant enough to try to take the flag.

It was a simple tactic, one that Nagisa was sure Karma was probably in the process of doing. Nagisa shifted his foot a bit to get in a better position and that's when he saw his first target. Terasaka, carrying a gun in his hands, made a mad dash to the flag.

Nagisa's body reacted before he thought about what he was doing. Spinning out from behind the tree he jumped over the incline that lead to a twenty foot drop and pulled out his knife, ready to strike and take Terasaka down.

It didn't happen though.

Nagisa's eyes widened when he saw a ledge under him that wasn't there previously. He tried to adjust his body to land safely but failed and tumbled against the ledge shoulder first. The impact made Nagisa yelp and threw him off the ledge and closer to the incoming ground. In the seconds before Nagisa hit the ground, hard, he saw Terasaka's eyes widened and someone else rushing out of the foliage behind the bigger teen.

Then his body made contact with the ground, his back hitting first then sending his head banging into the ground with a sickening ' _thunk_ '.

Everything went black instantly and Nagisa felt himself slowly fade away.

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

Karma's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his eyes. What he just saw was unbelievable and even he couldn't make sense of it. He had watched from the bushes as Nagisa jumped. When he realized that his friend was in trouble he leapt out to help him. He didn't make in time and when Nagisa hit the ground the impossible happened.

A bright flash of light surrounded his friend temporarily blinding him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and when they did Karma actually gasped. In front of him was Nagisa laying on the ground. That wasn't what surprised Karma though. What got his mouth to drop was another Nagisa sitting beside the first, his legs crossed, his hand on the others forehead as if checking for a temperature. The awake Nagisa turned his head to Karma and said," Hello, Karma-kun, I'm Responsibility."

Karma just stared, flabbergasted.

"What the hell!?" Terasaka yelled reminding Karma that he was there as well," What the hell is this!"

The Nagisa calling himself 'responsibility' gave him a look of understanding and sympathy," . . . .I know this is going to sound unbelievable but I'm Nagisa's responsible side, manifested outside his body."

"What?" Karma said his face scrunching up in anger and disbelief.

Just then Karasuma-sensei jumped into the area and started to take in the scene around him," What's going on?"

That was then that he stopped the Nagisa doppelganger and the unconscious Nagisa together on the ground and his eyes widened," Wha. . ."

"That doesn't explain shit!" Terasaka yelled throwing down his gun," Why are there two of you!"

"Oh, there's a lot more than just me," Responsibility said tilting his head to the side, his matching pigtails swaying.

Terasaka growled, frustrated.

"Karma, what happened?" Karasuma-sensei said his eyes not leaving his. . . .two students on the ground.

"I can answer that," Responsibility said standing up from where he sat," When Nagisa jumped earlier he landed hard. He hit his head with such force that all his main personality traits escaped his head and now are running around. Since it's my 'responsibility' I have stayed to tell you the situation."

"That's impossible." Terasaka growled.

"Then why am I here?"

Terasaka opened his mouth to argue but he quickly realized that he didn't have an answer.

Karasuma-sensei walked over to the Nagisa laying on the ground and started to examine him," Okay, if I believe what you say is true, what do you mean by his personality leaving his head?"

" Like I said Nagisa's core personalities are now outside his body. If you woke him up you would find that he would be like a lifeless doll, no emotions at all ans he wouldn't have reactions to anything. He won't be back to normal until we gather up all the separate traits and put them back into his head."

Karma knew that logically this situation would be impossible. But on the other hand isn't a weird octopus teacher- that- blew -up -the- moon, teaching assassination so his own students can kill him in a year sound impossible as well? Maybe this was real and Nagisa had lost all his emotions when he hit his head.

Karma decided to go with it for now," Where are these traits?"

Responsibility shrugged," I don't know. They could be at his house, around the school, or even at a random restaurant in town. Each trait is different."

Karasuma, who confirmed through his examination that Nagisa was indeed unconscious from a knock to the head, said," What are the traits and how do we get them back in Nagisa?"

"You really believe this crap?!" Terasaka yelled.

Karasuma-sensei sighed," It is impossible from a logical standpoint but I'm seeing this with my own eyes. Up until recently I though a flying Octopus teacher that could fly at Mach 20 couldn't exist but the situation says otherwise. This is illogical but it's what's happening to us as we speak."

Terasaka glowered.

"Thanks for believing in me Karasuma-sensei. I can answer your questions," Responsibility said with a smile ," The traits that escaped are: Me, Anger,Sadness, Mischief, Love, Hate, Envy, Lust ,Hunger, Shy, Evil, Nervous, Fear, Disgust, Happy, Reckless, Determined, Innocent, Maturity,composed and Trust. The only way to get all these traits back to Nagisa is to get them together in one room. This means you're going to have to find them and bring them to one place, which is easier said than done."

Karasuma was silent for a while before he spoke," Karma please gather up the class and tell them to meet back at the classroom, Terasaka you're with me. I'm going to take Nagisa somewhere safe."

Karma nodded, going against his usual disrespectful ways just this once, and started running into the forest surrounding him.

" . . . Responsibility, can you explain this to the rest of the class?"

Nagisa's trait smiled," Of course."

"This is so messed up," Terasaka grumbled under his breath.

Karasuma-sensei ran a hand through his hair before reaching out and picking up Nagisa gently. Nagisa was completely limp in his arms. Karasuma looked down in worry at his student.

 _Why does everything happen to him?_

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

When Karma had gathered everyone back into the classroom( and they changed back into their regular clothes) Responsibility came in and explained the situation. At first they thought it was a joke that Karma and Nagisa put together but when Karasuma came in sometime later saying the it was true followed closely by Terasaka, they realized it wasn't a prank. That their friend had lost all of his personality with just a knock to the head. Responsibility went on to tell them that they had to find each one so that Nagisa came back to normal and the conversation started to hit off after that.

"That many personalities left Nagisa?" Kayano said with a hand over her mouth after hearing the vast amount of emotions that had left her friend.

Response, for short, nodded," Yes, but most of them shouldn't be too hard to find and bring to where Nagisa is."

"Speaking of which," Isogai broke in," Where is Nagisa?"

"He's in my apartment." Karasuma-sensei said shortly and everyone looked at him. Someone out of the girls felt a little jealous that Nagisa got to go to Karasuma's place," I don't want to move him so when you find a trait bring him here."

Karasuma-sensei went over to the chalkboard and wrote down his address. Some of the girls committed it to memory while others wrote it down on their hands or pieces of paper nearby. After that the teacher went on to list the names of the personalities under his address, checking off Responsibility:

 **Responsibility ✓**

 **Anger**

 **Sadness**

 **Mischief**

 **Love**

 **Hate**

 **Envy**

 **Lust**

 **Hunger**

 **Shy**

 **Evil**

 **Nervous**

 **Fear**

 **Disgust**

 **Happy**

 **Reckless**

 **Determined**

 **Innocent**

 **Maturity**

 **Trust**

 **Composed**

"These are the emotions we need to track down," Karasuma continued," Responsibility we already have. Also Responsibility, do have any suggestions on which we should go after first and where. Also Which ones that we should look out for?"

Response nodded," I would start by looking around here and at his house. That's probably the best bet for most of the personalities. Hunger, Nervous, and Mischief are going to be hard to find. Hunger and Nervous are personalities that don't like being in the same place at once, hunger always looking for food and Nervous being to, well, nervous to stay in one place. Mischief on the other hand could be anywhere causing trouble."

Response continued,"Nagisa also has stronger personalities that will be hard to round up, for example: Evil, Hate, Anger, and composed. Hate and Evil can be crafty and are strong in a fist fight, kind of like Karma now that I think about it, while anger is about the same. The one you really need to watch out for is composed, that's where Nagisa's skill for assassination comes from and that guy you can never sway into any other emotion."

Nagisa's skill for assassination. That statement brought a new meaning to the students of class E. They realized that Nagisa was good at hiding, knife work, and other assassination concepts. It was going to be harder than they thought to get some of the personalities and it even could be dangerous.

Karma smirked," Bring it on!"

Everyone turned to him and they knew that Karma was serious. He was ready to fight for his friends personality despite the dangers. It motivated the others and they all cheered.

"Yeah!"

"Let's get Nagisa back!"

Ritsu, who had been quiet for most of the conversation spoke up from her box in the classroom," I'll keep everyone up to date on the progress from you phones."

"Thanks Ritsu." Maehara said among others.

"Should we split up?" Hayami asked from behind his fringe of hair, serious as always.

Karasuma-sensei put his hand to his chin in thought.," From what Responsibility said it might be dangerous to make the groups too small. Also Koro-sensei opted to watch over Nagisa in my apartment, saying that if any personalities showed up he would watch and make sure they didn't escape again, using his speed. As for Irina, I still need to call her to help out in this situation. . . ."

Karasuma sighed," We'll split up into groups of seven, four in total. One will have me and another Irina-sensei. The other two will have to make do without a teacher in their group. isogai, are you willing to lead one of the the groups without a teacher?"

Isogai straightened up," Yes, Karasuma-sensei, I can do it."

 _Such an Ikeman._

"Alright. Karma you up for it?" Karasuma said turning to the red head, already knowing the answer.

Karma smirked," Why'd you even ask?"

"Okay, everyone else split up into your groups. I'm going to call Irina and get her in on the situation."

"Where is Bitch-sensei anyway?" Rio asked," Shouldn't she be here?"

"Yes, but she forgot something at home and went to retrieve it."

"Oh, okay," Nakamura said with a shrug.

As Karasuma talked to Irina on the phone the class split up into their various groups. Two of them had six students while the others had the full seven. Karma's group consisted of : Kayano, Kimura, Sugino, Kanzaki, Nakamura, and Okuda.

Isogai's team had: Maehara, Yada, Megu, Okano, Hayami and Chiba. Karasuma's group moved over to him to wait for him to finish his call. In his group he had: Mimura, Kurahashi , Sugaya, Fuwa, Hara, and Takebayashi.

They rest of the class was paired with Irina witch were Terasaka's group and Okajima.

After everyone was formed into their respective teams Karasuma-sensei hung up the phone," Irina will be here soon. Her group will wait for her here and search around the building and the mountain. Isogai and my group will search around town and Karma will go to Nagisa's house."

"Okay!" The class said in acknowledgment, except for a few who where indifferent(Terasaka's group( that includes Itona)).

"Let's get Nagisa's personality. Think of it as a P.E. Exercise. Mission. . .start!" Karasuma-sensei stated.

 _So everyone started looking for there friend in a way they never thought they would._

 _Some Personalities had come easy while others. . . ._

 _. . . were dangerous._


	2. Time to Show Maturity and Innocence

Rating: T

Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship/Parody

Summary: Nagisa get in an accident where he hits his head, hard. Because of this all his emotions have gone missing from his body! Can class E find them all and get Nagisa back or are they going to be overcome by Nagisa's personality disorder? ( rated T to be safe and set are chapter 94 in the manga)

A/N: Thanks for the support! I'm surprised by how many people like this to everyone who already favorited,followed, and reviewed. It made my day.I really want to write for this story but I also have to think about my other stories as well, especially Camp Time, Kill time, since I haven't updated that in forever.( I will but I'm just having a mix of chapter problems and writer's block. It's really annoying!) I hope you like the chapter anyway. Also I will be updating my other story ( brainwashed) probably Saturday, that one is complicated and should be a decent size.

On to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Time to show Maturity and Innocence

Karma's team were the first to leave the old Building and start looking for some of Nagisa's missing personalities. As they walked down the path leading to their destination they all had a sense of determination and curiosity. They wanted to get their friend back to normal but also had the urge to know what the personalities looked like and how they acted. Would they look different in some way or another to the original Nagisa? Would they act like the personality the portray?

Their questions were answered sooner than they thought.

When karma and the rest were walking down the street to Nagisa's house it was Kanzaki who, timidity, pointed out that there was someone waiting on the steps leading to Nagisa's house. They all looked to see that it was definitely Nagisa, or his personality, sitting there. As they got closer they finally saw what the personality looked like.

Personality-who-shall-be-named had his blue hair tied up in a high ponytail instead of Nagisa's usual twin tails and wore what everyone could see were glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing what could be called a suit, but it was similar from what Nagisa usually wore to school, so it wasn't much of a surprise to the group. On the tie he wore there was a embossed 'M' were Koro-sensei usually had the moon symbol on his. He was keeping to himself, busy reading a book. As if sensing them, he moved his eyes from the words to look at them, his glasses glinting in the light.

 _This is so weird,_ Sugino thought while Karma smirked in a knowing way beside him.

The other Nagisa pushed up his glasses and closed his book with a 'snap'. He pulled himself up from his sitting position and made his way over to the other students. His eyes shown something that none of them could summarize with words and it was slightly annoying and intimidating at the same time.

The other Nagisa stopped in front of them, stared at them for a moment, then sighed when he realized that they weren't going to say anything," You must be here for us, it's pretty obvious given the group you are in and what has happened to the original."

Kayano blinked before coming forward and saying," Yes, were here for you. Witch one are you exactly?"

The blue-haired boy in front of them sighed and pushed up his glasses, pointing at the 'M' on his tie," I thought that would be obvious as well, I'm the side of Nagisa that shows how mature he is. In essence my personality is based on maturity. So Maturity is my name."

Nakamura walked forward and reached her hand out. She then pinched Maturity's cheek, squeezing it like an old grandmother would to her grandchild ," Oh, how cute, our Nagisa is growing up."

Maturity's eye twitched in irritation, his eyes hidden behind the glint in his glasses.

Karma, catching the twitch, smirked,sticking out his tongue and posing in a way that seeped superiority," That wasn't very mature, _Maturity_ -kun _._ "

Maturity rolled his eyes in a very un-mature way," Of course. Do you think that people are 100% mature all the time? It is logically impossible for someone to be that mature, even with age. Nagisa may be mature for his age, being able to not participate in your more _un-sophisticated_ behaviors, but you guys don't seem to recall that he is your age as well and has a tendency to go against his mature side."

Karma actually blinked.

 _Touché._

Kimura, the fastest student in class E, came forward and changed the subject before things could get out of hand,". . .Wait just then you said 'us'. Is there another personality with you?"

The group perked up at the idea, the lecture from Maturity forgotten.

"Well Justice," Kimura blinked at the name," I am _maturity_ after all. I'm taking care of a more. . . _.sensitive_ personality. As the mature one it's my job to take care of him. Think of it as babysitting your younger sibling."

Kanzaki walked passed a confused looking Sugino to stand closer to Maturity," You're talking about Innocence aren't you," She tilted her head to the side, her long hair following the motion.

Maturity nodded," Innocence is like a child, he can't be by himself for too long. He doesn't know the dangers of the world yet, even though the real Nagisa does. Each personality acts and dresses like the emotion they represent to an overboard extent. For example, I dress in a more mature manner and have a 'M' somewhere on my clothes. Responsibility, which I'm sure you have already met given his personality, has an 'R' on his shirt and usually doesn't change the way he dresses from the original. Innocence would have an 'I' on his cloths and so on."

Maturity continued to talk, not letting any of them get a word in edgewise," Innocence is easy to take care of, just give his brain something to occupy itself, such as watching TV or drawing a picture, and he will stay where you want him to for a decent amount of time. All the personalities can be handled in some way, be it violence or playing a game with them. Each of us is different. Anyway, please follow me, I'll introduce you to him."

Maturity waved his hand in a way that said to follow and the group did as he asked, still somewhat in a daze from the long winded speech they just heard. They walked up the steps to the front door and into the house when Maturity opened it for them to enter. They could hear what could be described as a _giggle_ and everyone's eyebrows rose almost in unison.

Karma and Sugino, who have been to Nagisa's house more than the others, went straight to the living area where they stopped and looked at the Innocence in front of them. Innocence was sitting at a small table drawing a picture of what could only be a childish version of Koro-sensei holding hands with Karasuma and smiling ( which was just plain _weird)_ and giggling to himself in joy. He wore shorts and a T-shirt with a childish red 'I' on the front, which looked to be stitched on and a pair of blue socks on his feet. The weirdest thing about Innocence was the way he was wearing his hair. It was in one ponytail on the very top of his head, the hair spreading out in every direction and moved around every time the ( child? ) Nagisa giggled.

It was a strange sight, given that Innocence looked the same age and height as the original Nagisa. It was like a over sized five-year -old.

Karma and Sugino heard a squeak behind them and turned to see a flash of green which said," Cute!" Kayano rushed over to the childish form of Nagisa and sat down beside him.

Innocence looked up to her with unbelievably doe-like eyes," Hello."

Okuda put her hand to her mouth and Kanzaki just smiled. Kayano grinned and said," I'm Kayano!"

"Hi, Kayano, I'm Innocence!" Innocence said equally excited and saying the big word with ease despite the child-like way he was talking and held up the picture he was drawing," Do you like the picture I drew?"

Kayano grinned," Yes, It's really good!"

Innocent smiled the smile Nagisa would usually have when he was happy around his friends. The smile that he would always use.

 _So that's were it comes from. . ._

Maturity stepped out from behind the mixture of shocked and cute-overloaded people to stand in front of them," Innocence."

Innocent turned his head to look at Maturity,with a excited look on his face, and away from a somewhat disappointed Kayano," Matty!"

Nakamura snorted in laughter," Matty?"

Maturity ignored her and came over to innocence and put a hand on his shoulder, his voice gentle," These people have come to see you. They're here to get the original back to normal, so be nice , alright?"

"OK, Matty, I will!"

 _So Cute!_

Kimura walked further into the room, starting slightly when Innocence moved his eyes on him with a childish expression, and said," Is there any other personalities here?"

Maturity shook his head then pushed up his glasses," No. Shy was here earlier but he left when he felt that people were coming here. He doesn't like meeting new people, he gets nervous around them. He is probably long gone by now. Nobody else was here , it's just us now."

Nakamura brought out her phone," Got that Ritsu?"

Ritsu appeared on the screen and Innocence's eyes widened in awe when she talked," Yep. I have told the other groups that you have found Maturity and innocence. Karasuma wants you to bring them over to his apartment right away."

"Matty, were leaving?" Innocence asked his eyes showing sadness. Maturity squatted down to his level and sighed.

"Yes, Innocence. We have to leave, so we can save the real Nagisa."

Innocence looked down at the picture in his hands," Would that make Nagi finally happy?"

Maturity bit his lip while the others in the room looked confused. _Make Nagi happy? What does he mean by that?_

Maturity sighed," Yeah, it should."

Innocence looked at the floor before saying," Okay, I'll go."

"That's a good boy," Maturity said with a smile ruffling the other's hair. Innocence looked up and smiled, but he still looked sad.

"We should get going," Kanzaki pointed out, her expression showing that she felt sad for the childish personality.

Innocence suddenly perked up and turned to Kayano, his 'new' friend," Can I hold your hand?"

Kayano blushed a bright red," Um. . ."

"That's okay, I'll hold his! No! I want a piggy back ride!" Innocence said, his child senses telling him to change to a new person. He got up and ran over to his new target. He stopped in front of the unsuspecting and smiled in a _innocent_ way," Can I have a Piggy-back ride?"

Karma's eyes widened momentarily and the others in the group all stared in a mixture of shock, amusement, and internal laughter. Karma looked down at the childish version of his friend and smirked," You sure you want to kid? I can be the devil."

Innocence nodded eagerly despite what he said.

Nakamura smirked," Come on Karma, give the _kid_ a ride."

Karma sent her a brief look before sighing and bending down," Get on."

Innocence yelped in joy and jumped onto Karma's back, almost sending him to the ground. Nagisa was surprisingly heavy, he noted. Innocence wrapped his arms around Karma's neck when Karma pulled himself up, and smiled wider than any of them seen the _original_ Nagisa smile. Innocence kicked his legs against Karma's and pointed out one of his index fingers toward the door," Let's go, horsey!"

Nakamura slapped her hand over her mouth but that didn't stop the laughter from escaping. Sugino was trying not the laugh along with Kimura and Kayano had her eyes wide in shock. Kanzaki just smiled while Okuda looked embarrassed by the whole situation. Maturity just rolled his eyes.

What Karma did next made Sugino and Kimura laugh while Nakamura bent over on herself, gasping for air.

He had blushed a deep red and it got even redder when Innocence said behind him," You're not a very good horsey. Move!'

Karma did move. He turned around on the spot and exited the living room in one big 'swoosh'. The others in the room laughed as they heard the giggle coming from Innocence and the hushed," Be quiet kid," from Karma.

They all were still laughing on the way to Karasuma's apartment. All of them were thinking( except for Karma who was busy trying to make them shut up) the same thing.

 _Best personality_ ever _._

 **List of Personalities to find:**

 **Responsibility ✓**

 **Anger**

 **Sadness**

 **Mischief**

 **Love**

 **Hate**

 **Envy**

 **Lust**

 **Hunger**

 **Shy**

 **Evil**

 **Nervous**

 **Fear**

 **Disgust**

 **Happy**

 **Reckless**

 **Determined**

 **Innocence ✓**

 **Maturity ✓**

 **Trust**

 **Composed**

 _And so Karma and his group found two more Personalities._

 _These two had come easy._

 _The next?_

 _Not so much._


	3. Time to Get a Bite to Eat?

Rating: T

Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship/Parody

Summary: Nagisa get in an accident where he hits his head, hard. Because of this all his emotions have gone missing from his body! Can class E find them all and get Nagisa back or are they going to be overcome by Nagisa's personality disorder? ( rated T to be safe and set are chapter 94 in the manga)

A/N: Thanks for the support! You guys are the best, really. Thanks to everyone I was able to update faster( well not really. . .;( .I also wanted to tell you that it might be a while longer for my chapter for brainwashed to be updated. Sorry about that but it can't really be helped when I work and have writers block. I also started back up in school so that takes up a lot of my time as well. If anything updating this story is helping me get back on the writing track again. I love all my stories but this is so far the most fun to write. Anyhow I hope you enjoy the chapter and continuing reading this story.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Time to Get a Bite to Eat?

On the way to Karasuma's apartment Innocence had got comfortable against Karma's back and had actually fallen asleep, much to the rest of the group's teasing( minus maturity who just stared behind his glasses with a knowing and somewhat calculating look). Karma decided after a while to just let him stay that way, with a blush( which he won't admit to doing). It took them almost an hour to get there walking ( They had realized after a while that people, for some reason, didn't notice the two identical kids as weird and went on to their own business. Maybe only the class and teachers could see them?) and when they did they were meet with a swoosh of air, signaling the arrival of their weird, octopus home room teacher, Koro-sensei.

"Ah! Karma-kun's team! Oh! You found some of Nagisa! I'm so glad!"

"Shh!" Everyone shushed him at the same time sending him a glare, then pointing to the sleeping Innocence. Koro-sensei panicked at the sight and apologized in a manner that was a little over exaggerated.

"I'm sorry! Now my students are going to hate me! Sniff." koro-sensei said going into one of his slumps. His students sweat dropped while Maturity pursed his lips at, well, Koro-sensei's maturity level.

Karma just went on past the teacher and opened the door, walking into the apartment. ( They just realized that Karasuma had voluntarily let Koro-sensei into his apartment. . .this must be serious for _Karasuma_ to do that . . .)He looked around to see that were Karasuma lived was actually pretty simple. Two bedrooms, a living area, and a small kitchen, all with the basics. In the living area Karma spotted a couch and took the opportunity to deposit Innocence there and get the weight off his back. He gently put him down and Innocence snuggled into the couch once he was placed.

It was surprisingly cute . . . for some reason.

Just then the rest of the group, which now included Koro-sensei, walked into the living area. Maturity went passed everyone and sat on the arm of the couch looking down at Innocence as if he was worried that Karma had hurt him in some way. Nodding, seeming to be done with his check up, he looked back up to everyone and said," You better go and look for more of us. Koro-sensei and I can handle it here. Oh and if you want to see Nagisa before you go he is in that room."

Maturity pointed to one of the two bedroom doors. Everyone turned to see where he was pointing and Sugino was the first to make a move. He opened the door and looked inside to see that maturity was right, Nagisa was sleeping soundly on the bed inside the room," How did you know he was here without looking?"

Maturity waved him as if it was an easy answer," All the personalities can sense him, but that doesn't mean we will gravitate to him. We can only sense him if we're close to him, approximately the distance of a city block."

Karma peeked inside the room behind Sugino and frowned at what he saw. Nagisa was laying in the bed, his body limp. He was pale, Karma noticed, and breathing heavily. Karma walked into the room, which resulted in a weak yelp from Okuda, and put his hand on Nagisa's forehead. It was warm.

"Is he supposed to be this hot?" Karma asked in concern.

Nakamura snorted," If you take that out of context. . . . "

Everyone ignored her and Maturity answered Karma's question," Nagisa has lost a major part of himself, so of course there will be side effects. It shouldn't be more than a fever though. . . ."

"You don't sound sure about that," Sugino said eyeing Maturity.

"Well, this never happened before, so I don't how this really would affect the original. I'm just making an initial hypothesis and putting it out there in the form of a thought, so everyone can have peace of mind."

It took them a moment to process his words but when they did they realized that this was getting complicated. Nagisa's personalities were gone and he was starting to get a fever. This could have dangerous implications to their rescue of Nagisa. What if he gets sicker? What if it gets more than a fever? They didn't know if there was a time limit for this, Responsibility didn't mention one at least, but now that they looked at Nagisa, breathing heavy and looking to the world like he was miserable, it made them worry even more for their friend.

They had to find the personalities and fast.

Maturity, as if sensing the change of the mood in the room , said," Don't worry. If anything happens I'll get Koro-sensei to inform you and we'll make sure that the more. . . eccentric personalities won't do anything to him either. We'll take care of him."

 _Wait. . . what's that supposed to mean?_

"Maturity-kun is right." Koro-sensei said zooming into the conversation, literally, and distracting the group from their train of thought, " Trust your teacher to take care of Nagisa-kun."

Everyone in Karma's group were silent for a moment just looking at Nagisa. Karma looked away first and said," Let's go." He turned around and left the apartment.

Sugino gulped," We. . . better go."

"Yeah." Kayano said in agreement, taking one last worried look at Nagisa before following Karma and Sugino out. Okuda, Nakamura, and Kimura soon followed leaving Kanzaki the last one in the apartment. She turned to Maturity and smiled, "Please take care of my friend."

After that she bowed then left the apartment to join the others.

Maturity sighed and closed the door leading to where Nagisa was sleeping. He walked over to the couch and looked down at Innocence. He was sleeping soundly with a smile of his lips. Maturity smiled and sat down on the floor in front of Innocence. Koro-sensei seemed not to know what to do next so Maturity took the lead," Maybe you should look for a personality near here?"

"Yes!" Koro-sensei said and zoomed out of the room just as fast.

Maturity sighed, _so immature._

Maturity felt something shift beside him and he looked up to see Innocence become restless in his sleep. Maturity's smile faded and he looked at innocence in sadness. He reached his hand out and patted Innocence's head, moving his hair out of his face, saying sweet and gentle words to him. Innocence, after a while, stilled and fell back into a peaceful sleep, his smile returning.

Maturity brought his hand down into his lap and stared at his fingers. He felt bad for Innocence, having to deal with all this at such a young-mental age. What the others in the group didn't know was the the child-like personality always had nightmares when he was asleep. It was sad to see him struggling in his sleep for peace of mind every time he closed his eyes. Innocence never remembered the dreams when he woke up but that doesn't mean that they're any less violent.

 _Well . . .Nagisa isn't that innocent after all. . . ._ Maturity thought.

 _X Assassination Classroom X_

Karasuma had told Isogai to search the more populated areas for a personality while his group would search in the more rural areas. Isogai didn't mind but as he searched with the rest of his group, they found that it was actually more difficult than it was made out to be.

This was because there were a lot of people on the streets and Isogai's group were having trouble looking through them all, let alone all the buildings. Every time they saw a flash of blue it had always been a sign, different people than they were looking for, and once a dog who had run past when a painter accidentally had dropped blue paint on the poor animal.

None of them were the Nagisa look-a-likes that they were searching for.

Then they had got the announcement from Ritsu that Karma's group had found not one but two personalities at Nagisa's house. It seemed like a wonderful breakthrough and it sent Isogai's team into a state to try harder. If Karma's group could find some, then so could they.

So they had started to search with more vigor( and getting a picture sent to them from Nakamura some time later showing a blushing Karma carrying a child-like Nagisa personality,who was asleep on his back, which was surprisingly cute, cleared up the previous mood real quick). They had decided to split up into two groups, which were divided by girls and boys. This made it so that one group could to the right side of the street, searching the crowd and buildings, while the other group did the same on left side.

After searching for an hour and a half the boy group finally found what they were looking for, in a small restaurant. A personality was seated in the far corner of the shop with plates full of all different kinds of foods, desserts, and drinks. He was continually stuffing his face with the food around him, almost inhaling it. His hair was down except the personality had pulled back his bangs using a clip( why did the clip look like it was shaped like a rise ball?) and he was wearing a blue shirt with a 'H' on it, the design seemingly made out of noodles.

"Well, I think we just found Hunger," Maehara said stating the obvious and starting walking toward the personality with everyone else. Isogai was a little surprised that they found him so fast. Wasn't he one of the hardest to find? That's what Responsibility had said anyway.

Hunger wouldn't lift his eyes from the food in front of him and didn't even notice them until they were inches away. When he did finally take notice of their presence he looked up to them, paused, then slurped up the rest of the noodle that was hanging out of his mouth. Isogai was about ready to speak only to be interrupted by a very familiar voice," Ugh, that bathroom was _disgusting."_

The three boys all turned their heads at once toward the interruption. In front of them was a very familiar blue haired friend. Another personality had walked out of the bathroom toward them and all they could think about was what the personality was wearing. His long blue hair was tied up in a neat, efficient bun and he was in the process of pulling down a mask that was covering his mouth. The kind of mask you would see in hospitals. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt that had been rolled up almost to his shoulders only to be replaced with a glove that covered his whole arm and was held up by a strap that went under his armpits. He was wearing Nagisa's usually school pants but it had a Black 'D' stitched onto the pocket. His face was scrunched up in displeasure and when he spotted the boys looking at him it morphed even more.

"Oh, you guys finally showed up. I'm _disgusted_ by how long it took you guys. Seriously , me and Hunger haven't moved for, like, hours. Even Shy showed up after a while then left. You guys are so slow. I've been in this _disgusting_ restaurant full of germs, just to see your disgusting faces stare at me like idiots. Don't get me started on how disgusting Hunger eats. Ugh. He is _soo_ gross! Why Responsibility told me to watch him is beyond me."

Isogai and Maehara blinked while Chiba just gaped.

Hunger slurped his soup as if this was a normal occurrence.

The personality, who they all knew now was Disgust, scowled," Well aren't you going to take us to the original or are you that dense? _Disgusting."_

Isogai put up his hands in a calming gesture and opened his mouth only to be interrupted again by the annoying personality, "Hunger, get up. We're leaving."

Hunger looked up. He was about to put more food into his open mouth only to stop half way at the sound of his name. His eyes widened, shaking his head furiously," No, Hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry. We're leaving, come on."

"No."

" Hunger -"

"No."

Disgust's eye twitched," Why do you have to act so disgusting?"

Hunger stared at him, looking almost calculating, before stuffing another piece of meat into his mouth then speaking with his mouth full," This food isn't disgusting. . . "

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Hungry . . . . yum."

"You're so disgusting, seriously! I know your _hungry_ but we have to go."

"You're more disgusting than this food is, it tastes so good. Hungry . . . "

"Ugh! Stop, Stop! You're so annoying! Wait, don't! Do you know how many germs you're touching. Hurry up and wash your hands. And use hand sanitizer. You're covered in food! That's so _disgusting!_ You got soy sauce _everywhere._ Hurry up and - ."

"No."

"Stop being so disgusting, you little -!"

"Um. . . ."Maehara said staring at the two personalities fighting," . . . .should we do something?"

Hunger was desperately holding onto his bowl of rice, repeatedly saying no while disgust ranted about his unhygienic methods and to hurry up and clean because they had to get to the original while tugging on the bowl like his life depended on it.

The people in the restaurant didn't bat an eye.

Isogai walked forward, his ikeman instincts kicking in," Guys, we should -"

"Shut up!"

"But I'm Hungry!"

"No, we have to go!"

"NO!"

"Eww! That's so disgusting! He bit me!"

This is going to be harder than they thought. . . .

 **List of Personalities to find:**

 **Responsibility ✓**

 **Anger**

 **Sadness**

 **Mischief**

 **Love**

 **Hate**

 **Envy**

 **Lust**

 **Hunger ✓**

 **Shy**

 **Evil**

 **Nervous**

 **Fear**

 **Disgust ✓**

 **Happy**

 **Reckless**

 **Determined**

 **Innocence ✓**

 **Maturity ✓**

 **Trust**

 **Composed**

* * *

 **A/N:** There you go guys. Sorry it took so long. I said this above but life just gets hectic sometimes. Anyway now you have meet Hunger and Disgust. Thoughts? In all honesty I know disgust is a bit . . . yeah but if your main trait was disgust and that is all that you mostly feel, how would you act?

well there you go.

. . . .

So . . . . I thought that I would give you guys some hints on where some of the personalities are because I feel really bad about how long this chapter took to publish ( again sorry guys!), only two though, don't want to spoil it too much:

 _ **Shy:**_ **If you're shy usually you want to talk to people but you decide to stay on the sidelines**

 _ **Composed:**_ **He is where Nagisa's blood lust first started, were his talent developed.**

That's all for clues. Thanks for reading and following this story. Sorry it took so long!

 **Bonus:**

If anyone can guess who I was thinking of when I wrote how disgust looked like I'll give you more clues for the other personality's whereabouts.

 **Hint:** This person is like Nagisa, short but you shouldn't mess with he/she, he/she will kick your butt.

. . . *wink*


	4. Time to Make You Nervous

Rating: T

Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship/Parody

Summary: Nagisa get in an accident where he hits his head, hard. Because of this all his emotions have gone missing from his body! Can class E find them all and get Nagisa back or are they going to be overcome by Nagisa's personality disorder? ( rated T to be safe and set are chapter 94 in the manga)

A/N: Thanks for the support and sorry this took so long, school and writers block don't mix well. Plus I feel really bad because I haven't updated the last chapter for Camp Time, Kill Time yet( **correction:** I finished!). I've been just really busy lately and I apologize for that. I'll try to update my other story as soon as I can I just had time to write a little so I choose the one that was the most done of the two. Again sorry about the wait and I hope you like the chapter. To make things up for you guys I made this chapter much longer than the others so far. Also I put a lot of information in this, so much so that I don't think you guys will know what to focus on by the end. A lot of this go down in this chapter and I still have so much planned for this story. I can't wait!

* * *

Chapter 4 : Time to Make You Nervous

"This street is disgusting, couldn't they, like, clean it a little better or something? Oh, _gross,_ look at the color of that house! What a disgusting color, who in their right mind would choose to look at _that_ every time they went home _. . . Ahh!_ Hunger! What are you doing! Use the Napkins I gave you, and wear the gloves. Eww! Stop slobbering all over that stupid ice cream cone! That's seriously disgusting!"

Isogai's group found out very quickly that Disgust would never stop talking as if he was disgusted by even the thought of silence. . . .which he probably was, seeing how he was Disgust after all. Even Isogai was starting to get irritated and he was a hard nut to crack. The rest of the group , unlike him and Megu, where showing signs that they wanted to take out their feelings of blood lust on the talkative personality.

Isogai had been relieved when Chiba had broken up the scuffle between the two personalities now walking with his group to Karasuma's apartment. Isogai's usual personality had not worked on them and Chiba's simple suggestion of taking food with them ended the argument ( though Disgust insisted that they take almost _all_ the napkins from the dispenser on the table and that Hunger wear gloves, and that they would clean up their appearance just for him, and make sure that they use hand sanitizer, and that they would have to pay for the bill because he didn't carry such filthy things as money to pay with, AND when the girls got there after they called them for them, to get clean as well. Something about germs and how they were disgusting . . . .).

" I also find your hairstyle disgusting, seriously use a comb. . . no that would be disgusting." Disgust told Isogai with a flip of his gloved hand," Seriously I think my mother has the most disgusting hair cut. No, that would be Karasuma. . .no . . .Kimura! "

Isogai's eye almost twitched but his ikemen personality forbade him from taking on the action. He had a job to do like everyone else in the class and getting frustrated now would only make it worst in the long run. What they should be thinking about is that they had found two personalities, making the seemingly never ending list smaller. Isogai had to admit that the class was making good progress in such a short time but he also thought that most to the personalities they found had been easy or by chance. It was only going to get harder if the remaining personalities were anything to go by.

Most of all Isogai was worried about what they were going to do about Composed. This personality seemed like the most dangerous of the whole bunch and the hardest to find to boot. Isogai couldn't get rid of the bad feeling that had built up in his body, that had started in his stomach but was slowly moving to his chest, when he thought about what they would witness when they did find the personality. Responsibility had said that he was where Nagisa's blood lust was manifested and that didn't sound good. Isogai knew, like the rest of the class, that Nagisa would be a good assassin if he put his mind to it, the best even, but the thought that Composed was just thinking about Nagisa's blood lust and nothing else honestly scared Isogai to the core. It made Isogai feel like he was being watched as a marked target about to receive the deadly blow. If he was being honest with himself could only think of one thing:

 _I don't want to be the one to find him._

Isogai knew it was a selfish thought but he was scared at the prospect that he would have to take Composed down to convince him to come with them and save Nagisa from his personality situation. He was good with some assassination techniques but Isogai knew that he would never be on par with a pure-assassin-Nagisa personality. He wasn't even sure if Karma or Karasuma could to it or even get close to winning. Responsibly had made it clear that it would take a lot of force and that even probably won't be enough in the end. Maybe they could get all the other personalities to help?

Even with his optimism he thought that wouldn't be the case. Plus would he want that innocent personality he had seen in the picture Nakamura had sent them to fight Composed? It made his heart hurt at the mere thought of sending that cute personality to face such a dangerous individual. He didn't imagine that Fear or Nervous would help either, when they did find them, seeing as they wouldn't probably wouldn't step a mile near Composed anyway. Responsibly would probably help but he didn't seem that powerful compared to the more stronger personalities. Isogai couldn't say anything about the rest but he doubted that most of them would help.

Where was Composed now, Isogai couldn't help but wonder, as they neared Karasuma's apartment. What would a blood lust driven personality be doing at this very moment? The only thing Isogai could think of was something that he really hoped wasn't true. Something that made him feel sweat sliding down the back of his neck and his hair stand up in fright. He just hoped he wasn't right.

"Hey Disgust?" Isogai asked turning to the personality who was criticizing the owner of a dog who had seemingly left it tied up to a tree( "What a disgusting person, who would do that to an animal! Though as I get a closer look that dog does look disgusting . . . ."). Disgust, having heard his name moved his eyes to Isogai, the bun on his head bouncing with the movement.

"What is it? Did you realize that something was disgusting?"

Was that sigh coming from _Chiba?_

"Um . . no, Disgust I just wanted to ask you something."

" _Ugh_ , questions are disgusting. You should know everything you need too! A dumb person is disgusting, being an ungrateful idiot after all. . . Though smart people can have disgusting attitude( Okay, that was definitely coming from Chiba this time, who would have thought?). I think you asking me a question is almost as disgusting as Lust flaunting himself around."

"Lust flaunting. . . . ?"

"Yes!" Disgust almost yelled interrupting Isogai," That guy is the very essence of disgusting. Wait until you meet him, such a nasty personality. Anyway what was your disgusting question?"

Isogai blinked. After listening to Disgust ramble on he almost forgot what he was about to ask. Clearing his throat Isogai opened his mouth,"Um, have you met Composed before?"

Everyone in the group perked up in attention, turning to look at Disgust in curiosity and not in irritation like they were before. What they saw made their eyes widen. Disgust, for the first time was completely silent, frozen where he took his last step. His face was pale and he was clinging onto Hunger's arm, who had the same expression and had stopped licking his ice cream cone mid-lick. They didn't even look like they were breathing.

"Disgust?" Isogai said reaching out his hand in worry.

Disgust and Hunger blinked and Disgust pulled his hand away from Hunger's arm as he realized he was gripping so hard he was cutting off the other personalities circulation. He cleared his throat into his gloved hand," Yes, I've met him before. He. . ."

"He?" Maehara prompted stepping a bit closer, his eyes showing curiosity but also something else. Worry.

"He. . . .is disgustingly _terrifying."_

Everyone stared at him, not knowing what to say to that statement. Disgust looked so serious and as hunger nodded beside him, his free hand gripping to the back of Disgust's shirt like it was safety blanket to a child. Composed is a personality that was feared, it was now clear to them. That was when everyone suddenly realized that they were going to have to catch this guy and sweat ran down the back of their necks and they all gulped at once, exchanging glances.

"Um, I just have one more question." Isogai said after a long moment of stifling silence, his voice betraying him and coming out unsteady.

Disgust, who still seemed shaken up nodded, blurting," Let it come out of your disgusting mouth."

Isogai didn't get offended, he realized Disgust was actually nervous and still scared. It was the way Disgust decided to handle the stressful situation that Isogai had put him in and that made Isogai feel a little guilty. Disgust was annoying but that didn't mean he should be treated as a bad guy. Disgust was just Disgust by nature and he couldn't help that he was made that way. If you were hardwired to think everything was disgusting wouldn't you act the same way?

Isogai felt that there was more to Disgust. That their was more to all the personalities. Above all he felt that their was way more to Nagisa than what he was showing everyone. Each person has a story and they are more complicated than you initially think when you first meet them and even long after that. Just look at himself for example: he was the classic ikeman but he was poorer than dirt. Maehara was a playboy but Isogai knew that he actually had a crush on a certain person and could never ask said person out. These thoughts made Isogai think about Nagisa's smiles and kind nature.

Is there more to that smile? More to his classmate and friend?

Still, it was strange to know that the personalities had their own emotions along with their dominant one. You would think that since they were the personality the represented that they would solely by that but that isn't the case. Disgust and Hunger could show fear. Hunger could show sarcasm and a hint of disobedience. Nothing with these personalities seemed as they should. . . .there was more to this than a clear glass. The glass is clouded and you need to scrub with a cleaning solution to see what is underneath.

Isogai wanted to scrub.

Isogai took a breath," Do you know what Composed is doing right now?"

Disgust gave him a sympathetic look, which was so unlike the personality and it made Isogai scared for the answer he was about to receive but also proved his theory that Disgust can feel other things. Disgust exchanged an uneasy look with Hunger before he spoke, Hunger turning his gaze to the ground.

"Composed is probably working on an assassination attempt."

X Assassination Classroom X

Maturity sat on the couch reading one of Karasuma's more advanced books that were neatly stacked on the shelf located in the bedroom. It was a very interesting book and Maturity found it very intriguing and enlightening. He felt like he learned something new today.

Lifting his eyes from his book he noticed that Innocence, who was watching TV a moment ago had disappeared. Maturity sat up so quickly that his glasses became askew and his ponytail partially came out of the band holding it there. He was up on his feet in a second, the book once his hand forgotten, landing on the couch cushion behind him with a 'thump!'.

"Innocence? Where did you go!" Maturity yelled fixing his glasses frantically, and out of reflex, so that they were back in their original position.

"I'm in here Matty!" Innocence voice sounded through the the house in the direction of where the original Nagisa was still asleep," I think there's something wrong with Nagi!"

That sent Maturity moving to the bedroom, going through the open door to see Innocence on his knees next to the original. Innocence was gripping Nagisa's hand and Maturity looked on in worry as he noticed that Nagisa's breathing had grown even more ragged since Karma's group left a little over an hour ago. Maturity stepped up to be beside Innocence and moved his eyes over Nagisa, taking a closer looked at his condition.

"Is Nagi going to be okay?" Innocence asked looking up with wide blue eyes, the strange ponytail on his head moving so that most of it was at the back of his head.

Maturity swallowed his saliva in his mouth. He didn't want to lie to the personality but it looked like Nagisa was getting worse. Sweat was pouring down his expressionless face in a torrent and he was shockingly pale, too pale. Maturity put his hand on Nagisa's forehead and found it was warmer that it was earlier.

 _This is bad._

Plastering on a fake smile that Innocence would never understand as fake, he said," Of course he will."

He hoped.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Maturity turned his head in that direction before moving it back to a relieved ( Oh, how Maturity felt guilty) Innocence smiling at Nagisa gently,"Did you hear that Nagi? You going to be okay. I'm so glad."

Maturity's heart broke to pieces with those words. why did he have to be so innocent? Swallowing down his growing guilt he smiled gently down at Innocence,"Maybe we should leave Nagi to rest, okay?"

Innocence nodded eagerly," Yes! I want Nagi to be happy!"

Maturity watched as Innocence let go of the original's hand and smiled at him so innocently that it hurt Maturity's heart even more. Innocence leapt up to his feet and ran back into the main living area. Maturity sighed, taking one last look at Nagisa before leaving the room himself, closing the door behind him.

Maturity looked at Innocence, who was starting to draw a picture, before he went to answer the door, the person outside already have knocked twice before he got there. Maturity put his eye up to the peephole to find Isogai's group with Disgust and Hunger. Hunger was dripping ice cream down his face, hands and shirt. Disgust was ranting, Maturity could hear it clearly from behind the door. Though Maturity could tell that Hunger and Disgust looked weary and Isogai's group looked like they realized that they bit off more they could chew.

 _Greaaaaat, I have enough to worry about without Disgust complaining and Hunger dripping melted ice cream everywhere. And Isogai looks like he saw a ghost and it's still hovering over his shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into his ear._

 _Why do_ I _have to be the mature one?_

X Assassination Classroom X

If it wasn't for Sugaya having such an eye to detail they probably wouldn't haven't found him at all. Karasuma's team was searching through yet another neighborhood when Sugaya had pointed out the suspicious person to the rest of the group. He was perched atop a high wall, his hand over his eyes to block out the sun. His eyes roved over the scenery, deeming there was nothing, and started lowering himself to the ground. It was then that he caught a flash of blue in a backyard a few houses down the street.

"Hey guys, I think I saw something. I'm not sure though, I'm going to check it out." Sugaya informed the group, started to head in the direction of the house, it looked like no one was home. They gave him either a nod or a verbal affirmative that they heard him and kept looking( Kurahashi clinging suspiciously close to where Karasuma-sensei was searching) while he made his way down the street. When he arrived at the house he saw that it was an average two-story house painted a simple white on the outside. He walked over to the gate, looking to see if any of the neighbors were watching( none were, which was weird but it helped in this situation) saying a quick 'sorry for intruding' before opening it and walking inside.

He walked around the house to the backyard. As he got closer he started to hear a voice murmuring," What should . . . no no no. . .can't. . . . why . . . .seriously. . . why do people have to. . . . "

Sugaya's brows furrowed at the voice. Slowing his pace as he neared the end of the wall he and came to complete stop right before it ended. Peeking out his head his thoughts were confirmed when he saw a figure crouched down in the middle of the yard, hand on his familiar face, pulling back his blue hair. He watched the Nagisa -look-alike talk to himself for a few moments before deciding to speak up, coming out from behind the wall, hand up in a slight wave, " Um, hello?"

The personality jumped, hands instantly coming up to hide his face, covering his overly red cheeks. His eyes, which were peeking out behind his fingers were looking to the side, deliberately not at Sugaya, his long hair framing his face and hiding the rest of his features. One piece of hair on the side of his head was clipped up so that it stuck awkwardly from the side of his head almost like a sideways colic. He was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans, his usual school shoes on his feet. A loose, baggy, blue jacket covering his arms. A multi-colored 'N' was placed on the personalities hand like a fake tattoo, barely peeking out of the too-long sleeves hiding it.

"Ahh! Sugaya, w-w-what are you doing here? I didn't know people where here! What if-if-if the rest notice that I was hiding? Oh no, I think my mom is calling me! See you, Sugaya!"

 _Nervous_. The word came to his mind as he watched the personality in front of him go through his fast paced, mini-speech. Sugaya blinked as the information slowly went through his brain and then his eyes widened as Nervous turned quickly, ready to make a break for the nearest exit, over the fence and into another awaiting yard. Sugaya ran over and reached out his hand, grabbing onto the fleeing personalities wrist, gripping it not as gently as he thought.

Nervous' eyes widened and he looked away from Sugaya towards the ground, tears starting to form at the edges of his blue eyes. Sugaya quickly let go of his wrist at the sight but the personality didn't run this time. Nervous grabbed at his wrist, rubbing gently, little red marks underneath his fingertips.

Sugaya winced, he didn't mean to do that.

" Ah, ha ha. I should ha-ha-have known that wouldn't w-w-work," Nervous said, his eyes firmly looking at the ground, his cheeks red and tears threatening to run down his face," I kn-kn-knew that this would happen e-e-eventually, I mean you need to get the original b-b-back but. . . I c-c-can't help being l-l-like this."

All Sugaya could do was stare, not knowing what to say to Nervous who was obviously getting upset. He was never good with this kinda thing and the personality looked like he was about to faint. Plus he had already accidentally hurt him and didn't want to reach out again and give the wrong impression.

"I just get. . . .you sh-sh-should feel my hands right n-n-now. I bet they're covered in sweat. I-I don't really know how to talk to p-p-p-people the right way. I can't stop talking and my face feels hot, I c-c-can't look at your face and I c-c-c-can't tell you how upset I get, th-this is so frustrating. I want to stop t-t-talking because all I d-do is stutter but I can't stop. I h-have to change the subject. . . . s-s-s-Sugaya you have really good looking shoes, by the way. . . . Sorry. . . . I'm telling you a-a-all this, it must be annoying."

Sugaya opened his mouth, saying the first thing that came to his mind," It's okay, you know, to be nervous. You can't help it."

Nervous sniffed, bringing his baggy sleeve up to wipe his eyes, which were now looking toward the opposite fence from Sugaya," I know. I know I'm a-a-a-acting no better than Shy at this point. You know he was here a while ago? N-n-n-nice guy but he doesn't like people, well h-h-he does but he can't be around them. Does t-t-t-that even make sense? Sorry, what was I s-s-saying? You know t-t-t-that Fear is worse than me. You're never -g-g-going to guess where he is. I wish I was as c-c-c-charismatic as Love, that guy can t-t-t-talk to anyone. Great love advice, t-t-t-too. What am I s-s-saying?"

Sugaya sighed, how should he go about this? Where should he begin?

"Sugaya? Did you find anything?"

Nervous jumped at the yell that came from Karasuma-sensei at the front of the house. Sugaya's eyes moved to that direction for a split second and in that split second Nervous made his move.

Nervous took off running, jumping over the fence with skill, and disappearing from sight, the only thing that told Sugaya that he was there in the first place were footprints in the flowerbed by the fence.

X Assassination Classroom X

It was well into the afternoon when Karma's group stared at the graffiti that was painted on a convenience store's wall. It was plain as day that it was done from a Nagisa personality. I mean, really, did he actually sign his name? Could he be more obvious? On the brink wall were the words:

 **Takaoka is a wimp!**

 **Karma can eat shit**

 **I'm sexy and I know it!**

 **Lust has nothin' on me**

 **Ha ha ha!**

 **-Mischief**

Karma didn't know whether to be irritated at being insulted or disappointed with Mischief's immature idea of graffiti. Seriously a five-year -old could do better. Nakamura beside him was laughing and Kanzaki was looking on with a slight blush to her cheeks. Okuda had a hand over her mouth and Sugino just gaped.

The busy pedestrians moving around them didn't even look there way, continuing on to their various destinations without knowing about the insults spray-painted on the wall beside them, clear as day.

" I can't believe that someone that looks like Nagisa would do this," Kayano said almost sounding baffled at the sight in front of her but not surprised. Karma glanced at her, calculating, before turning towards a still snickering Nakamura and the rest of the group.

" Mischief probably made more of these. We should just follow the trail he made for us," Kanzaki pointed out quietly.

The group agreed and continued onward, looking for more signs of the personality. After about five minutes of searching they found another patch of graffiti( now insulting Nakamura, which Karma found hilarious) and then another soon after that. They followed the trail until they were in front of a very familiar school building.

Kunugigaoka Junior High.

"Who would have thought?" Nakamura said offhandedly, a huge smile on her face as if she was enjoying the new development.

"He could be anywhere right? Where should we start looking?" Kimura asked flicking his hand in a questioning manner. Karma scanned his eyes over the campus, thinking.

"Where would you go Karma, if you could do anything you wanted in the school?" Sugino asked, determining that Karma was the most likely to know where the personality is based on Karma's usual behavior. Karma, now distracted with the question, turned his gaze from the school to look at Sugino and smirked.

"Well, I would go to all my enemies and plant a little surprise in their desks. Maybe fill the pool with piranhas. And still everyone's swimsuits while I'm at it. Oh, maybe I would smash all the principles precious items in his office and steal some of the more embarrassing information on him and his son, then place it on the roof for everyone to see the next day. . . ha ha ha."

"Nevermind." Sugino said sweat dropping.

"Um, I think I know w-w-where he is," Okuda said timidly, pointing her finger toward an unseen location.

Everyone in the group turned to look where she was pointing and saw what Okuda was seeing. Hanging from one of the school's walls by a rope was Mischief, his blue hair standing out against the basic paint color of the school. They couldn't see much more from this distance, though.

"Wow, that was easy." Nakamura said.

"It seems to easy," Kayano said.

"How are we going to even get him, he's, like, three stories up in the air." Sugino asked squinting at the distant figure.

"Maybe we can trick him into coming down?" Kayano threw out the idea already accepting the situation with a shrug," you know, promising him some more mischief or something."

"Maybe some of us should get on the roof?" Kimura suggested.

"We could do both and split up." Sugino pointed out, "Some on the roof while a few on the ground?"

"I feel like he won't come down that easily," Nakamura shrugged," But it's worth a shot I guess."

Deciding quickly that since Kimura is the fastest he would run up to the roof while the rest of them approach on the ground. Waiting a moment for Kimura to get a head start, sneaking up to the building and going inside without alerting the personality, the rest of the group headed over to the personality still hanging on the wall.

As they got closer Mischief spotted them and flung himself around, his legs hanging forward lazily, not even scared about how high in the air he was," Ha ha ha, well if it isn't the bastard redhead and the gang. Welcome to the party!"

 _Bastard redhead?_

A vein popped on Karma's forehead as he stared up at Mischief. The personality was was wearing a t-shirt that had the words ' Your Next ' with a smile that looked suspiciously like Koro-sensei's under it. He had a pair of jeans with multiple holes and rips in them and bright red shoes with black laces. On his wrists, instead of his usual hair ties, were thick leather straps that fit firmly around them. Paint was splattered over his clothes and can of spray paint was hanging loosely in his fingers. His hair was cut short, which was a strange sight, almost in a hairstyle like Karma's, except his bangs were thicker than the redhead's. Paint was smeared across his cheek right next to a smirk that could rival Karma's, his teeth impossibly white. Seemingly tattooed on his bicep was the letter 'M' in a ghetto font. Behind him was his work in progress, the words' Asano has a big . . .' where spray painted orange on the side of the school building.

Mischief stuck out his tongue," Don't like that pretty boy? Being called a bastard? Well too bad, I'm the king around here. You can go home to your non-existent Mama and Papa for all I care. Now buzz off, I'm busy if you haven't noticed."

Karma's eyes turned dangerous in an instant, his mouth turning into a threatening smile, "Oh, I think I'll stay here, thanks."

Mischief shrugged," Suit yourself. Well, actually, if you're going to stay you should come up here and join me! I have so many fun ideas for this school, I bet you would love to join in! No hard feelings?"

Mischief smiled like Nagisa usually does, his mean expression flying off his face in favor of a nicer one. Karma's group stared at him for a moment, not sure what to do. That was when Mischief spoke up, smirking," Syke!"

Mischief smiled even wider, then looked up to Kimura who was now on the roof ready to grab on the the rope holding the personality in the air, now with a shocked expression on his face," Thought you get away with capturing me that easily?" Mischief looked back down at the others on the ground, a condescending look on his face," Pathetic. Get ready for a show, idiots!"

Spinning around so that feet where again touching the side of the building he pulled out a knife, a real one, and pumped his legs so that he flew backward, away from the building as far as he could go with the force. Bringing his arm back he threw the knife forward with strength, as he was still swinging backwards, and it slammed into the window, embedding into the glass and cracking it in all directions. Laughing, Mischief flew forward, his feet hitting the hilt of the knife sending it through the window and shattering it completely. Mischief disappeared through the window and seconds later the rope came back out, now cut and devoid of its passenger.

And to add salt to the wound Mischief peeked out his head, smirking, only to say," Catch me if you can, suckers!" before ducking back into the building.

"Damn it!" Karma cursed, his face scrunched up in anger and started running toward the closest entrance to the building.

Behind him Nakamura laughed," Well, this just got interesting! I thought I would never see the day that our Nagisa would vandalize school property."

By this time Karma was about to open the door but that's when he heard it. A whirling sound," Wait-"

"Woohoo!" Karma could hear Mischief yell above him. Looking up quickly, Karma grit his teeth at the sight. That's just _irritating._ Mischief was _flying_ through the air to the next building, in his hand was a gun handle that was attached to a sturdy line of steel wire, the wire was attached to opposite building and Karma could only watch as Mischief flew onto the far building's roof, doing a trick for style, and landing gracefully on his feet.

Where the hell did he get a grappling hook launcher?

"I can tell your surprised!" Mischief yelled from the building over, waving his grappling hook in the air irritatingly,"I'm disappointed in you guys, I had such high hopes. Really, I'm freaking _mischief_ for crying out loud! How did you not see this coming! Idiots. You think that us personalities are weak and helpless and round up that easily? That we don't have our tricks? We have powers of our own, you know! We're not the fucking original! We don't have to follow that guy's rules! Screw him."

Mischief threw his arms wide, still gripping the handle of his grappling hook," Where do you think I got the rope and spray paint from? Did you think I bought all of that crap or stole it? Not a chance. Why do that when I can summon some any time I want with a snap of my fingers?"

To demonstrate, Mischief, with a smirk on his face, snapped his fingers and the grappling hook disappeared out of his hand with a poof and smoke, replacing it with a banner now held in both of his hands, that says:

 **Deal with it, ass hat**

All Karma's group did was watch with shock as the personality smiled even wider, snapping his fingers again to make the banner disappear," Do you think I want to be captured? No! Who would want to give up this freedom! I can do anything I want! Do you know how good it feels to feel this way? Nagisa was never a mischievous guy, I never get to show my stuff, especially with _her_ around. I can finally do what _I_ want and you're not going to take that away from me. I don't want to be trapped again in that hell."

Mischief's facial expression turned slightly crazed by the end of his speech, his hands still up in the air as he laughed. Okuda fidgeted for a second, wanting so say something before she decided speak up timidly," W-what do you mean, Mischief-kun?"

Karma glanced at her then back up at the personality.

Something wasn't right.

Surprisingly it looked like Mischief had heard her quiet voice and spoke," Oh, Okuda I wish I could tell you but, tsk tsk, can't give away the big secret can I? Capture me and I might let a little slip. . . if you can catch me that is. Really it would be easier to capture Shy at this point, you're just not looking hard enough. Seriously he was here, like, five minutes ago. If you can't catch him there's no way I'm letting you take me."

Mischief smirked and looked down at them, snapping his fingers, his eyes resembling Itona's from back then. There was a poof, then a rocket launcher was in his hands and he was aiming right at them in the perfect position to shoot,"Eat this!"

"Well, we're screwed." Nakamura summed up for everyone. Kimura, now in the safest position for the group, watched as the ones below tried to dodge out of the way to the blast as Mischief shot the rocket towards them. This is crazy, was all that he could think as he watched the rocket fly threw the air, seemingly in slow motion, heading for the cement walkway of the school were his classmates were standing.

Is Mischief insane!

Kimura looked up to Mischief again and his eyes widened in shock.

What?

With a shout everyone on the ground threw themselves as far away as the impending blast as they could, Karma grabbing a panicking Okuda on the way and protecting her with his body. The blast hits the ground with a bang, cement and the other debris flying in the air. Ears ringing and coughing at all the dust, Karma looked up, squinting, to see a hole blasted into the ground where they all used to be. The area was smoldering and still slightly on fire but Karma could see the others away from the blast zone, worryingly not moving.

Karma heard a scared whimper coming from beneath him and he moved his eyes to look down at a frightened Okuda, wincing from the pounding that assaulted all his senses. It took a moment to get a focus image of her beneath him and the girl could be brave sometimes but Karma had to admit that it was probably too much for the science loving girl," Are you okay?"

His voice didn't sound quiet right through the ringing still in his ears and the throbbing in his temple. Okuda opened her mouth but no words came out so she opted instead to slowly and slightly nod her head, her glasses going askew, almost falling off her nose with the movement.

"Good," Karma said taking this moment to look up at that cause of this mess. Mischief was still on the top of the building, now rocket launcher-less, and was looking down at the carnage he caused. Karma could only see his smiling face from this angle and he bristled.

Karma was furious.

Mischief looked down on the scene below him, it was awesome but at the same time he didn't mean for it to have such a big impact. He didn't want to kill anyone after all, he's not Composed, he just didn't want to go with them. He shuddered, he never wanted to be like him. Ever. But at the same time the need to never go back was strong, staying firmly in his mind.

Never.

He would rather not exist at all then being trapped in Nagisa's head, in that hell, again.

He heard a soft step behind him, his eyes widening at the sound.

Kayano winced as she pulled herself into an upright position on the ground. Her exposed legs were covered in scratches but she didn't have major injuries. She couldn't believe that Mischief had just done that. Nagi- Mischief can be scary when you piss him off.

She'll remember that.

Nakamura groaned. She was the closest to Sugino and she didn't really take that in until a few moment after she sat up and ran her hand through her now debris filled hair. _That was insane,_ she thought. She heard a groan beside her and finally noticed Sugino, her voice slightly rough when she spoke,"Hey, baseball freak, you okay?"

Sugino began to sit up, which she deemed was a good sign, his arms trembling. He turned his face towards her and her eyes widened. Sugino's face was covered with red. Running from his forehead, down his right eye, and dripping off his chin was a long, thick line of blood. Sugino's expression was pained but he was still moving non-the-less.

Nakamura opened her mouth but Sugino interrupted her with a cough," I'm fine. A rock, or a piece of cement, got me above the eye. I'll be fine but we have to focus on Mischief."

Sugino swiped his face with his sleeve not doing much in cleaning up the mess, his sleeve now covered in blood. Nakamura looked oddly concerned for her," Dude, I think you need stitches."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. We have to get Mischief to save Nagisa," Sugino said starting to stand up slowly and Nakamura had to admit that Sugino was a good friend. He really cared for Nagisa.

"Look at you, trying to sound cool," Nakamura smirked at him.

"what do you mean? I'm always cool," Sugino said smiling, the blood distracting her from it though.

"Uh huh, Baseball boy." Nakamura snickered. Deciding to get up herself, Rio pulled herself to her feet, scanning over her scraped knees and other scratches on her legs and arms. Nakamura turned her head to the other side of the now decent sized crater in the ground to see if her friends were okay. Karma. . .Okuda. . .Kayano. . . Kimura. . . Kanzaki. . .

Kanzaki?

Where was Kanzaki?

Rio quickly moved her eyes over her surroundings,turning her body in every direction but couldn't find her friend anywhere around her. Okuda was still on the ground and Karma was upright talking to her and Kayano was also up and coughing into her hand but no Kanzaki in sight. Nakamura looked up in desperation. . . .

"Uh oh," Rio said aloud turning her head worriedly at Sugino," We have a problem."

Sugino who had only one visible eye tilted his head, winced, then put it back into its original position," What do you mean?"

X Assassination Classroom X

"Mischief-kun?"

Mischief slowly turned around his eyes going slightly wide at the sight of the girl now before him. Kanzaki stood with her hands at her side, smiling at him as if he didn't just try to blow up her friends just moments before. She didn't have a scratch on her. Come to think of it he didn't see her the whole time he was monologuing( What is he, a sappy villain?), he remembers seeing her look up at him as he was about to do his magnificent escape but nothing else.

Did she see through him and headed straight to the roof the whole time!?

"I came to stop you, Mischief -kun." Kanzaki said taking a step forward towards her target, not even missing a beat. Mischief took a step back as she approached. He pauses before he grits his teeth and stops retreating and started to step forward himself.

What was he, a wimp like Takaoka?

"What-" Mischief grits out his hand flying upward in anger and little bit of desperation. Kanzaki smiled and grabbed his wrist bending it at an odd angle making him yelp. Mischief growled and twisted breaking free of her hold and jumping a few feet away from her, holding his wrist to his chest, a face showing his pain clearly through his features.

"You're not going to take me!" Mischief yelled snapping his fingers, his face enraged. A knife appeared in his hand, gently landing in his palm. Kanzaki looked straight into his eyes and she saw desperation and regret. He was trying so hard and it saddened her that he had felt he had to go this far.

She smiled sadly at him, her eyes matching her expression," You don't want to fight, do you, Mischief-kun."

"What? Of course I do!" Mischief yelled but Kanzaki could see the doubt in his eyes, masked by his fury. He ran forward, knife at the ready to strike. He swiped at her with precision but she dodged to the side and away from the blow. Mischief growled and spun around to try to get a cheap shot at her back.

He wasn't going back.

Never.

Never.

Never!

The knife flying towards Kanzaki with new vigor stopped dead in it's tracks. Mischief's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. He could feel warm arms around him, squeezing him gently but firmly and a breath against his cheek, breathing out as she spoke," Stop, Mischief-kun."

Kanzaki was _hugging_ him and he was completely frozen.

Wha. . . .

Kanzaki started talking as he stood there still in shock," Mischief-kun it's okay to feel they way you do. I understand. You never get to have fun anymore and you feel frustrated and alone but this isn't the way to vent your anger and sadness. You're better than this, you don't have to feel this way. I know it's tempting, I fell into the same trap as you, but you don't really want this do you?"

Mischief tried to pull away but Kanzaki held firm," You don't want to fight us at all, do you Mischief-kun? You just want to be free of all your burdens and worries. To be free from restrictions and rules. You can't help it, it's who you are. You want to experience everything you couldn't inside Nagisa and you'll do anything to get what you dreamed of. You finally got the chance to see the world with new, unrestricted eyes and you don't want to go back now that you've tasted the feeling of freedom. But this isn't right and you know it. you know what you're doing is wrong. You don't want to hurt people. You don't want to fight. You just want to have fun and enjoy yourself, not be alone is your feelings. I understand, Mischief. It's okay. Please don't make it so that you have blood on your hands. You don't deserve that pain."

Mischief stopped struggling, his breath ragged. Kanzaki continued, pulling him further into her body, her warmth filling him," Mischief-kun, I don't know anything about Nagisa's life but I promise that we'll find a way for you to be happy again. Please stop and come with us. We'll figure something out, okay. We'll make sure that you can be who you are. That you can still have fun and enjoy yourself. You can have a normal life, filled with fun and mischief. You don't have to run anymore, we're here to help you. You don't have to feel alone. I promise everything will be okay, you're okay. So please, Mischief, stop this."

Kanzaki felt something wet on her shoulder as Mischief leaned his body into her and buried his face into her shoulder, sniffling. Kanzaki squeezed him tighter and let him cry. To cry out all of his worries and fears, his doubts and guilt. To cry out all of his insecurities and sadness. To get everything that he needed to get out, everything that he had kept to himself this whole time. To cry knowing that she was here for him.

She stood there on top of that roof for what seemed like a long time, clinging to him as he sobbed, the sun slowly going down behind her, the clouds turning a light orange and purple.

". . . thank you."

 **List of Personalities to find:**

 **Responsibility ✓**

 **Anger**

 **Sadness**

 **Mischief ✓**

 **Love**

 **Hate**

 **Envy**

 **Lust**

 **Hunger ✓**

 **Shy**

 **Evil**

 **Nervous ✓ (Kinda)**

 **Fear**

 **Disgust ✓**

 **Happy**

 **Reckless**

 **Determined**

 **Innocence ✓**

 **Maturity ✓**

 **Trust**

 **Composed**

* * *

AN: Hey guys! I hope the length of this chapter was a good enough to satisfy you for such a long time between updates. I have good news. I finished one of my stories, which is cool because it is the first story I ever finished but it also means I can focus more on this story and Brainwashed.

I would Like to talk about Mischief. ( **spoilers, beware, though if you're reading this you better know what happened in the manga)** You might of noticed that he doesn't like being caged, to have his fun as a teenager taken from him. Does that remind you of someone in the series, especially with a crazy parent . . Nagisa doesn't get to show his mischievous side because his mother doesn't let him, that's why Mischief doesn't want to go back, Nagisa's situation is like hell to him. Nagisa's mother, even if it is resolved now, seriously messed up his childhood. Expectations can have a negative effect on kids and if you go Nagisa's mothers route it can really hurt them in more ways than one. Mischief is Nagisa's inner teenager that never get to show. Mischief cried because there was someone that finally understood his feelings and in essence him. He doesn't feel alone anymore and all that emotional baggage finally spilled out of him.

Each of Nagisa's personalities are showing how they are for Nagisa _now_ but in a more exaggerated light. Example: Maturity. Nagisa is mature for his age but since he is in middle school he is going to be immature at times. Innocence too. Innocence has nightmares because Nagisa isn't all that innocent anymore with learning assassination and his home life playing a major part in that. All the personalities have a deeper meaning into Nagisa's life and his emotional state.

I want the personalities to be like this, to make them more complicated than they really are. Isogai is starting to realize this, as you might of noticed. This Fan fic is a kind of crack but it is taken seriously and you should really think about the situation as a whole. I put a lot of hints in each chapter and if you look you should be able to see the deeper meaning in everything that is going on. Also, now you've seen what it is like for personality to deny them. All of the personalities up until now have gone willingly but mischief was the first to try and resist the class. It's only going to get harder from here.

(If you think Mischief was bad wait until you see composed). . . .just going to leave at that.

Sorry for the long winded speech!

 **Fun fact** : Hair color means something for anime characters.

Nagisa's is blue which represents: _ **Wise, impartial, talented, mature, intuitive, introverted, concerned with science, justice, reason**_ (Does that sound like Nagisa? ;) )

For Kayano who has green hair it represents: _**Easygoing, trustworthy, docile, enlightened, tolerant, rejuvenating, of raw energy, roguish, imprudent, poisonous, jealous**_ (I see what the author did there. . . )

Lastly Karma, red: _Passionate, seductive, feisty, enthusiastic, adventurous, dynamic, primal, hot-headed, aggressive, opinionated (. . . no comment. . . )_

Also if anyone wants to draw any of the personalities, or do anything else like that I would be happy to see them. You don't have to though. If you do I just want ones that have been introduced and not what you think one of them looks like that we haven't met yet. That wouldn't help me figure out how _I_ want them to look.

That's the only rule. Just send me a link via PM or review and I'll look at them right away.

Thanks for reading and enjoying this story, you guys are the best!


	5. Time to Trust a Little too Much

Rating: T

Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship/Parody

Summary: Nagisa get in an accident where he hits his head, hard. Because of this all his emotions have gone missing from his body! Can class E find them all and get Nagisa back or are they going to be overcome by Nagisa's personality disorder? ( rated T to be safe and set are chapter 94 in the manga)

A/N: Thanks for the support and for everyone who favorited,followed and reviewed. I'm so glad that you like the last chapter so much! It made my day to read all of your pm's and reviews. Thanks you everyone for supporting me and this story. I made this chapter long as well, not as long as the previous chapter but that's okay, for you guys and I hope you like how this story is progressing as much as I do. (Heh heh.) Anyway:

 _ **PLEASE READ:**_ Okay someone asked me is there is going to be character death in this story. The plain answer is **no**. I don't like character death unless the situation absolutely calls for it or the story it set in a war ( because if you're in a war someone has to die or it isn't realistic).

 **ALSO** This doesn't mean that people can't get injured or hurt in some way in this story though ( Sugino proved that in the last chapter) because I assume if you read the series then you know what you have signed up for ( Assassination Classroom _is_ about assassination after all). If this story did have character death in it I would make sure to warn my readers before hand so that no one gets offended or feels uncomfortable in anyway. I hope that answered any questions on the subject and if anyone has complaints or questions about this then you can PM me or review and we can talk about it privately.

Also please read the an at the end of the chapter. It explains a few things.

Anyway, thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Chapter 5: Time to Trust a Little too Much

Terasaka was starting to get irritated with his bitch of a teacher, having to wait for her to show up for hours in the classroom. In the end he had said screw it and he and the others in his group started to search the mountain. They looked at the pool and all the hiding spots only the students of class E knew about. They searched every possible place they could think off but after all that they had found nothing and Bitch-sensei had never showed up to help them.

"Where is that bitch-of-a-sensei," Terasaka growled as his friends gathered with him outside the classroom after their search was over, a little bit breathless from going up and down the mountain.

"Well, she's called that for a reason right?" Muramatsu said with a shrug a strange, crooked smile on his face at his joke.

"Maybe she was caught in the black hole of her dysfunctional love life, doomed to float for all eternity, her happiness swallowed up by the never ending dark, her yells forever unheard. . ." Hazama said a sinister smile on her face.

Yoshida sweat dropped but continued on with his previous thought, the thought he was going to say before Hazama got all dark and creepy on them, "Should we just continue without her? We looked everywhere on this mountain and waiting for her would be missing the point of looking for personalities."

Itona just shrugged as he watched Okajima fidget beside him.

There was a somewhat awkward silence as everyone turned to their unofficial leader. Terasaka opened his mouth to say something but his words were cut off by a sound of a nearby explosion that shook the ground slightly under everyone's feet, sending everyone to the ground except for Itona,who stood in place, his arms crossed and blinked.

"What the hell was that!" Terasaka yelled as he pulled himself up from the ground. Itona's phone buzzed and he looked down to see Ritsu on his screen.

He put her on speaker and held her up for everyone to see without a word, " It seems Karma's group have found a troublesome personality at the school."

"What was that explosion just now!" Okajima said leaning in closer to Itona's phone, Itona pulling his phone back as he did,in panic, not realizing that Ritsu had technically answered his question for him.

Ritsu tilted her digital head to the side, "It seems like Mischief-kun likes to use Rocket launchers for his escape plans."

There was a long silence before. . .

"WHAT!"

X Assassination Classroom X

Sugaya realized now that he really should have trained more in Karasuma-sensei's lessons; Nervous was almost impossible to track when he was free running. For someone that was so. . . well, nervous, he didn't stutter or trip when running away from someone that was chasing after him. Why did he have to be so confident is his ability to run away? It wasn't helping in the slightest and Sugaya felt like the world was against him at that very moment.

Sugaya panted as he chased Nervous behind yet another corner, this time leading into an alleyway nestled between two busy streets( nobody notice their high speed chase except when Sugaya accidentally bumped into someone and they either glared at him or yelled, making him apologize quickly before moving on in a mad dash to catch up to the personality) and then to cringing in exhaustion as he saw Nervous flip onto a ladder that was at least five feet in the air, hanging upside down( Their eyes met and Nervous blushed and panicked at the same time) before flinging himself up to grab onto an upper rung, pulling his legs out of the rungs and placing them firmly on the first step. He climbed up the ladder faster than would be thought possible and disappeared on top of the building, the last thing Sugaya saw was his blue hair.

This was not Sugaya's day and he wasn't afraid to think that as he jumped up to grab the ladder as well. You might be thinking why nobody else was chasing the personality. Well, to be honest, Sugaya was wondering that too. Karasuma had told him to follow Nervous, after Sugaya yelled what happened to him from the backyard of that house, Karasuma's voice voice sounding almost panicked, then watched as Karasuma had free ran into the distance, phone up to his ear. And Sugaya had stood there confused for a few seconds before realizing that standing there would accomplish nothing and ran after the personality he was ordered to chase.

Sugaya decided not to focus on any of that though as he pulled his tired body up onto the roof, scraping his arms a little accidentally, leaving small trails of blood on his forearm, ripping sluggishly off and onto the roof. Wincing he looked up to see that Nervous was about to jump onto another building. Nervous turned around to see how far Sugaya was and his eyes widened in panic. Nervous turned back quickly and started to jump forward only to trip( why now of all times?!) and fell off the building with a panicked yelp, his hand outstretched for help before disappearing out of sight, the last thing to be seen was his scared face, eyes wide.

Gasping, Sugaya surged forward, tripping over his own feet and practically dragging his body along in his rush. Placing his shaking hands frantically on the ledge of the building's roof, Sugaya peered over to see the alley below and sighed in relief. He could see Nervous below, hanging upside down by his leg, his foot trapped in between yet another ladder's rungs, his face showing pain in the form of a grimace from how he was caught in midair. His shirt and jacket was hanging loosely from his arms, showing his skinny torso and belly button, his hair also following the laws of gravity, flowing like a waterfall from Nervous' head to the ground.

But only for a second did the calm last because only moments later Nervous began to slip, his foot starting to come out of his shoe and him falling a few centimeters. Nervous yelped in panic and closed his eyes shut tight, somehow knowing that moving would not help his situation through his panic. Sugaya's eyes widened and he jumped up in alarm. A few more centimeters and Nervous opened his eyes only to watch with wide eyes as his sock-clad foot slipped completely out of the shoe, as if in slow motion. Words formed on his lips as the rest of the foot came loose:

" _Help me."_

Sugaya reacted before he could think, slinging himself over the side of the roof( when Sugaya looked back on this moment he wonder if he was bad ass or just insane). He grabbed onto Nervous hand in midair, grasping it with all his strength, pulling him closer to his body, before hitting the ground in a roll and then crashing into a pile of newspapers and other trash that had occupied the alleyway.

It all happened all in only what felt like a second.

Both of them stay there for a while panting, breathe uneven. All they could do was stare at each other for a few moments. After a long silence Sugaya chuckled, as if not believing what he just done, and Nervous just laid there in the trash as Sugaya put his hand on his face in relief, "Well, that turned out better than expected."

" S-s-s-sugaya. . . .you-you-"

Sugaya sighed before digging himself from the trash pile and getting up. He walked over to the ladder and hoped up to grab the closest rung. He climbed up, wincing slightly at the burn in his arm and grabbed the missing personalities' shoe( it had stayed up there as if by magic) with one hand before jumping down to the ground. He then turned back to Nervous, putting down the shoe in front of Nervous as if it was a peace offering and thrusting out his hand for the personality to grab, it now covered in dirt and gunk from where they landed( Imagine Disgust . . Heh heh) and by the rust that coated the old ladder he had just climbed," Sorry I hurt you earlier, I didn't mean to do that."

Nervous didn't take his hand but instead covered his red face in his hands. Sugaya just kept his hand out and continued talking," It's okay to be nervous, I would be too. Actually I would be scared that I almost fell off a building. . . Anyway, you don't have too feel _too_ nervous with me. I'm your classmate, well I guess that you aren't, technically, but that's not the point! So please take my hand okay? We need to get you home. . . yeah."

Could he be more awkward? He really wasn't good at this kind of thing.

As Sugaya spoke Nervous moved his hands lower and lower, slowly exposing his eyes to the world. He didn't speak or move to grab the hand or shoe but he didn't run either so Sugaya took that as a good thing(okay maybe he wasn't as bad at this than he thought). Instead of bending down to his level like he would do to little kids Sugaya kept standing with his hand out, a smile on his face that he thought would ooze safety and trust.

He hoped.

"S-s-s-sugaya?

"Yes?" Sugaya said still standing firm but now he had a look of inquiry that made the smile on his face look kinda strange.

"S-s-s-sugaya . . . are you n-n-nervous talking to me?"

Sugaya shook his head instantly but his smile faltered just a tiny bit, coming out crooked and awkward because the sudden change of topic, "No."

"B-b-but you're acting n-n-nervous, I w-w-w-would know since I _am_ N-n-nervous _._ "

Nervous looked at him, blush still coating his face like makeup, his wide( they were kinda cute in a way that Sugaya didn't want to admit) eyes showing that he knew more than Sugaya did about himself.

Sugaya blanched internally, trying to keep the smile on his face and failing miserably," Really. . . .I'm not nervous, Nervous."

That sounded way better in his head.

How embarrassing.

"But. . . "

Sugaya sighed and Nervous stilled. Covering his face and looking away Nervous changed the subject, his looking at a people walking by on the nearby street walk by.

"You don't find me a-a-annoying at all?"

"No I really don't, Honest."

Sugaya wondered why he was being asked this in the first place but decided to ignore it because he seemed like he was close to a breakthrough and he didn't want to go through this again.

Nervous stared up at him for a long time, for the first time really _looking_ at him, saying nothing and his eyes analyzing Sugaya's face, posture and finally his hand that was still floating in the air in front of him, ready for him to take," R-r-r-really?"

"Really."

Sugaya's smile this time was genuine, not forced in the slightest. He was telling the truth after all.

"A-a-a-are you sure? Y-y-you're not lying?"

Sugaya shook his head gently, being patient.

Gulping, Nervous pulled up his hand, slowly( _oh, so slowly,_ Sugaya couldn't help but think), inching it to Sugaya's. His fingers twitched and he hesitated, his eyes glancing at the ground and his arms trembling.

"Are you ready to go home, Nervous?" Sugaya prompted gently, making sure not to spook the personality again. He really didn't want to chase after him after what just transpired. He just wanted to get wash up and take a really _really_ long nap.

Nervous blushed even redder, his eyes moving toward Sugaya's hand and said," You won't m-m-m-mind my sweaty hands?"

Sugaya sweat dropped at the sudden change in topic, he wasn't expecting that at all," No. . . you're good."

Nervous inhaled deeply and then nodded his head in determination, his mouth set in a firm line, as if he was a child wanting to have his way in a argument. He reached out, his eyes meeting Sugaya's for the second time and grasped Sugaya's hand, fast, as if making sure he actually follows the action his brain is telling him to do instead of backing out and running away again.

Sugaya was grateful, a smile on his face as he said," Let's get you home."

Nervous gripped his hand tighter, making Sugaya wince,"T-thank you."

"No problem."

 _Nervous didn't lie about the sweaty hands,_ Sugaya thought.

X Assassination Classroom X

Swinging his arms gently as he walked, Trust felt like he was going the right way, surly he knew where he was going. It had long gone dark outside and he had trusted his feet to take him where he needed to go. To the original, to home. But as he got further into the city the streets became dirtier and people were huddling in groups, neon lights flashing against the cracked asphalt, shouts breaking the silence often.

He shivered. He was so cold in the clothes he was wearing, none of it protecting from the chill outside as the stars started to appear above him. He trusted his mother's decision on clothes after all, why wouldn't his mother know what was best for him? His hair was tied up with pink bows, short skirt flowing in the wind and long white socks that went up to his knees, flats on his feet. The word 'Trust' plainly detailed on his blue short-sleeve shirt that had delicate lace and a bow.

No one could tell the difference if he was a boy or a girl but he trusted that people were smart enough to realize this ultimate truth.

Trust wrapped his arms around himself as he kept walking down the street. He would get there soon, he trusted his instincts. After walking for a long while out in the cold Trust felt something touch his shoulder and he turned around to find a man smiling gently, his teeth impossibly white," What is a little lady like you doing out here so late?"

Trust smiled and opened his tiny, cute mouth," Actually I'm-"

The man smiled even wider and slung his arm over Trust's shoulders and Trust could smell stench he couldn't place on the man's breath," Don't worry your pretty little head, I"ll take you somewhere safe, somewhere where we can get you out of the cold."

"Oh but I need to go home."

"Don't worry I can take you home, it's dangerous to be outside in this part of the city alone."

"Oh, okay," Trust agreed instantly.

This man could never show him harm right? He's too nice for that. But as the man led him down the grungy street, his arm wrapped around his waist, Trust felt something inside, a new ideal that he couldn't place. It was something that he couldn't grasp no matter how much he tried, no matter how much he wanted to, knew that he needed to.

He knew what is was called though:

Mistrust.

Mistrust was something that he couldn't feel. He had to trust this man beside him wholeheartedly, it's just the way he is, and he smiles up at him, his lips hurting with the effort, bangs swishing cutely with the movement.

Trust had decided to trust him, of course.

It was his only option.

Really . . .

 _. . ._ he had no choice.

X Assassination Classroom X

Responsibility felt like he was responsible for this whole situation.

How could he let it get this far? How could he be this stupid? He was supposed to be the responsible one and looked what he let happen? Why did Trust have to trust too much? Responsibility knew it wasn't the others personalities fault, and he was being irresponsible to blame it on Trust, but. . .

Responsibility felt a headache start to form ( was this what his mother always felt like taking care of Nagisa? He now felt responsible for that too) but he knew he was responsible enough that he had to discard this fact and keep jogging down the street to his destination.

He was responsible for all the personalities safety and keeping them close to the city as possible (while the class was for extraction and escorting) and he was blowing it big time. How could he let Trust go with such a shady man and then lose him in the crowd? He stuck out as a sore thumb and -and he lost him anyway.

He was so stupid and now he had to seek outside help from someone he knew would be hard to talk to,maybe not hard to persuade, but hard to talk to none the less. And he felt like he was making it hard for the class to find all the personalities by making such a pact. He was responsible for that too, he supposed, as he turned a corner. He wasn't allowed to help directly, not in this class had to do this or Nagisa will never recover, never feel the same again, never learn from this experience.

Of course he could give advice, he already got some calls from the groups about locations and the likelihood of finding a personality there( he _was_ responsible for making it look like Nagisa was alright, after all. He had to pretend he was the real one, that's why he was the least changed in the looks department. Of course he would have his cell phone and was answering all of Nagisa's calls while he was out. It would be irresponsible not to), but he could do no more than that.

It would defeat the whole purpose of this incident and for once he was not responsible for that rule.

He did feel responsible for that too but that's a different story altogether.

Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts Response skidded to a halt in front of a warehouse on the edge of town. He scanned the area before making his way to the huge sliding doors. He wasn't sure if this was the right place when he starting heading out to look for this person but it was his best guess at the moment. If he wasn't here, in this warehouse, Responsibility will just search somewhere else( while feeling responsible for wasting valuable time).

Response reached the metal doors and took a breathe of air before he reached out to open it.

"Here goes nothing."

With a squeal the doors opened to blackness and a smell of dust and mold. It smelled almost like this warehouse hadn't been used in years but Response didn't deter at that as he walked slowly in, talking to himself almost silently," Really, why does he like hanging out in the dark?"

 _If_ he was here at all that is.

Sighing Responsibility made his way through the dark warehouse, the only light being from the crescent moon outside, barely illuminating the entrance and nothing more. With his hands out in front of him to search for any obstacles, he walked a few more paces, where he thought was in the dead center of the warehouse, and cupped his hands over his lips to magnify the sound of his shout," Anger! Are you in here? I need to tell you something! It'll probably make you angry! Really angry!"

There was a long silence before a shout came from above, a light turning on in the process and blinding Responsibility for a moment and making him blink multiple times so his eyes could adjust," Why the hell are you here, you copy cat bastard?"

"Hello, Anger, it's been awhile." Responsibility said moving some hair out of his eyes, unfazed by the attitude and recognizing the voice immediately.

Responsibility looked up to see Anger on a metal walkway far above him, disregarding the safety handrail all together and sitting on top of it in a very lazy and uncaring way. He was glaring with his eyes much like Karma's when he was mad, the most striking thing about the personality, the feature he alone had, was his eyes. They were bright red, as if they were covered in a layer of crimson blood and melted on with fire. His hair cut down to his chin, straight as a board, with a red bandanna covering the whole top of his head, as a thug would wear in a gang. He wore a black leather jacket with a red 'A' on the breast pocket and since the jacket was unzipped Response could see a black shirt that he couldn't tell if it had sleeves or not, and a pair of black jeans with rips up and down the length of them. A chain was hooked on the pants loop and connected to his pocket. On his wrists were not Nagisa's usual hair ties but thick, black leather bands with chains attached that went around every finger, near the knuckles, now hanging loosely. AN:( If you seen Kurapika from hunterxhunter you know what those look like if not search up 'kurapika chains' and take a look). On his feet were wared down black sneakers with white circling the bottom covered in dirt and a splash of red like he had stepped into a pool of blood on his way here.

"Been a while? What the hell you talking about you idiot, you know for a fact that it hasn't been a while. You didn't answer my question, you bastard!"

Response just stared up at him before sighing and admitting the reason he was here, tilting his head to the side slightly as he talked, his pig tails swishing with the movement," I need you help."

Anger burst out laughing before his face scrunched up in, well, anger," My. . . _help_? You need my help! What a load of bull," Responsibility could see Anger tightening his hold on the railing, knuckles turning white," Why does a goody goody like you need my help! You are such a pain in the ass! So fucking annoying!"

Responsibility continued as if he just didn't get insulted and yelled at, watching as anger snarled and frowned, enraged," Yes. I need your help and I know you might enjoy this-"

Anger snorted at that statement," As if."

Responsibility continued, ignoring the interruption and getting straight to the point," Trust was taken by a shady man and I lost him in the crowd and I honestly have no idea where they went," Responsibility leaned closer to Anger, his head tilted to the side and his eyes turning persuasive," Doesn't that make you angry that such a man had his dirty hands on someone so naive?"

Anger's eyes grew intense and he glared down at Response( as if he wasn't before),"What! How could you be so stupid! YOU KNOW TRUST IS TOO TRUSTING, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Anger roared as he threw himself from the railing to land on the floor, cracking the cement on impact, the cracks stretching a good three feet from where he landed," WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I tried." Response said nonchalantly, knowing that would irritate the personality further, as he watched Anger run past, his footsteps leaving cracks in the floor as he went.

Anger stormed out of the warehouse leaving Responsibility behind with the cracked floor ,"OH WHATEVER! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LOSER! JUST YOU WAIT YOU SCUMBAG! YOU GOING TO BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN! AHHHHHH!" Angers yells faded into the distance and Responsibility didn't move until they were only murmurs to his ears.

"Well, that's settled then," Responsibility said dusting off his pants as he walked out of the warehouse and onto the darkened street outside.

He knew Trust would be just fine.

 _Nothing angers Anger more than someone taking advantage of the weak,_ thought Responsibility as he closed the big warehouse doors behind him.

X Assassination Classroom X

Maturity watched, exasperated, as Disgust pulled out another set of gloves," Don't you think it's clean enough?"

Maturity knew the answer before Disgust even turned around, Disgust looked almost scandalized when he did," There is no such thing as 'clean enough'!"

Disgust had been cleaning Karasuma's apartment since he showed up with Isogai and his group( who were still kinda pale when they left) and the apartment was spotless. So clean it would put a certain captain to shame.

"Uh huh," Maturity said before turning to Innocence who was watching TV," How are you doing Innocence?"

"I'm fine Matty, this show is very interesting!" Innocence said without turning around, focused on the moving pictures in front of him. Maturity smiled at that, glad Innocence was doing okay. Just then there was a crash to his right and he sighed. _This whole situation is interesting,_ Maturity thought moving his eyes over to Disgust and Hunger in the kitchen area, where the crash came from.

"Ah! Hunger I just cleaned that counter don't get you grubby, crumb covered fingers on it!"

Maturity sighed, pushing up his glasses as he did so.

Why him?

"Hunger, why don't you listen you brat, that's so disgusting!"

Maturity sighed, how immature.

There was a knock on the door and Maturity turned to the bickering personalities then back to innocence before getting up from the couch and heading for the door. He placed his eye up to the peephole to see who had knocked. He cringed when He saw a blushing Nervous gripping a poor Sugaya's hand in a vice grip, completely covered in dirt, trash, and little bit of blood. Maturity slowly turned around in despair when he saw Disgust cleaning the tiled floor with a towel, knowing how the personality would react when he opened the door.

Really.

Why him?

X Assassination Classroom X

Mischief sniffed and let go of Kanzaki taking a few steps away and wiping his eyes with his arm to ride the last of the tears that stained his face from the world. On one hand he felt like he should be ashamed that he just cried, sobbed really, on Kanzaki's shoulder like a baby but he could honestly admit that he felt better.

Embarrassed but better.

Kanzaki smiled," Feel better now, Mischief-kun?"

Mischief debated if he should answer her or wanted to take the childish route but decided that Kanzaki didn't deserve that. He finally decided on neutral ground, after a slightly long silence, turning his head away from her with a shrug ," I'm sorry I. . almost blew up everyone. Though it was kinda awesome."

Kanzaki smiled innocently and walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, her grip almost vice like, leading him to the edge of the roof and making him look down with her other hand on the back of his head," You don't have to tell that to me, Mischief-kun."

Mischief blanched as he saw Karma glaring at him, full of blood lust and anger, cracking his knuckles.

"Shit."

It didn't help that Sugino looked like he wanted to kill him too, one eye covered in blood and Nakamura smirking as if she knew the inside joke.

Kanzaki gripped his shoulder harder, smiling still as she forcibly lead him to the door she came through to get on the roof," Come on Mischief-kun, it's time to face your misdoings."

"Can't we just run off into the distance while they aren't looking?" Mischief said also desperately as she made him go down flight after flight of stairs.

Kanzaki stopped and Mischief felt a slice of hope only for it to be crushed when she turned to him, smiled and said," _No._ "

Mischief internally cried at that moment.

Kanzaki dragged him to the main doors of the building before pushing them open with her one hand and pulling Mischief out with her. She turned to Mischief and then pushed him toward the angry pair of boys as they stacked closer to him, "Tell them what you told me, Mischief-kun."

 _That's totally not the same situation!_ Mischief thought as Karma arm flew upward, hand clenched in a fist. Karma's punch landed hard to his cheek and Mischief flew to the ground with a crash and a loud thump. He got up slowly, spitting blood out of his mouth," Okay, I deserved that."

"You almost killed us you piece of shit!" Karma yelled, enraged, raising his fist once again. Mischief snapped his fingers and a shield appeared in his hands with a poof, his voice almost panicked as he yelled, "Wait, hear me out!"

Karma was not amused as he continued to attack the personality, Mischief dodging his blows, though some connected making him hiss, and using his shield for further defense. Karma continue to attack and Mischief felt, for the first time, like he was going to die.

"K-karma-kun you should listen to him!" Okuda said from what seemed far away," He let Kanzaki touch him without hurting her. We should at least hear his side of the s-story!"

Karma stopped and looked at her, his eyes slowly losing their blood lust, his fist mere inches from Mischief's face. Karma let his arm fall only to grab Mischief by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground," You better spit it out in five seconds or else. And drop the shield."

Mischief let the shield drop from his fingers to the ground," I'm sorry I almost blew you all up! I just didn't want to go back and I got a little carried away!"

Nakamura snorted," A little?"

Kayano elbowed her in the side.

Mischief continued," Plus Kanzaki beat my ass up on that roof so . . .yeah."

Mischief shrugged almost hopelessly.

Sugino's head whipped around to look at Kanzaki with admiration, finally leaving the angered expression he was wearing before hand," Well done Kanzaki."

Kanzaki smiled and Sugino blushed even harder.

Karma stared at him for a long time before letting go of his shirt and dropping Mischief to the ground, who scrambled backwards and onto his feet, dusting off his shirt and pants.

"At least no one was seriously injured," Mischief said before turning to Sugino, "I could patch that up if you want. Think of it as a peace offering."

Sugino turned to Kanzaki and she nodded her head so he turned back to Mischief," As long as you don't try anything funny."

Mischief laughed," Wouldn't dream of it."

As Sugino went to Mischief Kayano leaned over to Kanzaki and whispered," How did you get his to stop, you know, being psycho?"

Kanzaki's eyes turned sad," I saw that he was sad inside," Kanzaki looked up to Mischief to see him snap his fingers so the shield disappeared and thread and needle appeared( "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" "Don't worry I had to dress plenty of wounds I caused myself over the years.")," He was just lost and I felt like I had to help him see the light."

Kanzaki smiled," I didn't do much really. I just talked to him and convinced him that what he was doing was wrong and that he could trust us."

Kayano blinked," And that worked?"

"Yes," Kanzaki's smile became genuine as he watched as Mischief finished stitched up Sugino, who looked like he might cry from the pain but was holding on with gritted teeth, holding a thumbs up to Kanzaki," He just need someone to lean on."

"Huh." Kayano said now watching Mischief as well, wrapping gauze securely around Sugino's head and snapping his fingers, getting some medical tape to hold the dressing firmly in place.

"Who would've thought that it would be that easy." Nakamura sighed looking up at the sky. Okuda beside her nodded her head, her brains flying with her movements.

"Hey . . what's Karma doing?" Kayano asked curiously pointing her finger toward the red head.

Nakamura looked over at Karma and shrugged," Beats me."

X Assassination Classroom X

Karma's phone buzzed in his pocket as he held up Mischief. He stared at Mischief for a while as the phone vibrated in his pocket. He finally let Mischief drop and walked away taking his phone out of his pocket and checking his caller ID and the others talked to the personality behind him.

 **Nagisa- _kun_**

Fingering it was Responsibility Karma answered the phone," Responsibility?"

"Oh, this isn't Responsibility, far from it~" Came the voice on the other side in a sing song tone.

"Who the hell is this," Karma said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, Karma- _kun_ ~. How rude of you. I thought you would love to hear the sound of my voice but I guess not, so sad~"

Karma heard more than saw the others in his group heading towards him," Answer my question."

" _Karma-kun_ ~!"

Behind him Mischief burst out laughing. Turning around to glare at him he saw mischief doubling over in his mirth," Oh, this is just great."

Everyone turned Mischief, looking for answers to the joke they couldn't figure out.

On the other side of the phone Karma hear," Oh is that Mischief~! What a coincidence!"

Mischief whipped a tear from the side of his eye only to laugh even harder and double over holding his stomach as he laughed, "Virgins better run cuz Lust is on the line!"

There was only a long silence only broken by Mischief unstoppable laughter.

Well, this should be interesting.

 **List of Personalities to find:**

 **Responsibility ✓**

 **Anger (Looking for Trust)**

 **Sadness**

 **Mischief ✓**

 **Love**

 **Hate**

 **Envy**

 **Lust ✓ (kinda)**

 **Hunger ✓**

 **Shy**

 **Evil**

 **Nervous ✓**

 **Fear**

 **Disgust ✓**

 **Happy**

 **Reckless**

 **Determined**

 **Innocence ✓**

 **Maturity ✓**

 **Trust ( In Trouble)**

 **Composed**

* * *

An: Hey guys! I got this finished for you guys before it hits 2016( barely but that's not the point. . .) and I hope you liked it. A lot happens in this chapter. First off I would like to tell you that Irina is not there for a _reason_ and you can guess if you want but it will become important to the story. Also Karasuma left for a reason too and that is also important.

Now you might notice that there is some background stories in this and it is all intentional and is going to fit together in the end. As for Trust don't worry you will see the outcome soon(smiles).

Anyway please tell me what you think and all that jazz! Good night.

 **UPDATE:**

I want to explain a few things:

1\. Why some can touch and see Trust. You may notice in this story that most people don't see the personalities at all. This is because they don't want those people to see them. The class can see all of them because that is responsibility's power, he is responsible for who sees them or not and the other personalities can't over ride this. This is because Responsibility is responsible for protecting them and is he sees people that need to see them than he makes that decision. But they can make _different_ people see them, touch them if they want to, they just can't change who Responsibility chose. That's why some personalities can be seen by other people. Trust does this subconsciously because he always trusts people and how they will react to the sight of him. So everyone can see and touch him because in his mind he is allowing everyone to because he trusts all of them( it can lead to trouble as you can see above).

2\. Anger. Anger is like this because in the manga we rarely ever see Nagisa really angry and when we do it's explosive. So if anger is showing that part of him he has to be angry, it's just the way he is, to show pint up anger and what happens when Nagisa is angry. He likes the dark also because of this reason. Usually Nagisa's anger is hidden so anger likes the dark because he is hidden and no one can see him unless he lets them. Also Anger isn't angry when he is by himself only when he is with other people. This shows that anger is usually hidden inside Nagisa but when it comes out. . .it's out.

 **Hint of the chapter:** When Mischief is talking to Sugino while patching him up his statement has more weight than you first think. It is in the() while Kanzaki is observing.


	6. Time for too Many Responsibilities

Rating: T

Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship/Parody

Summary: Nagisa get in an accident where he hits his head, hard. Because of this all his emotions have gone missing from his body! Can class E find them all and get Nagisa back or are they going to be overcome by Nagisa's personality disorder? ( rated T to be safe and set are chapter 94 in the manga)

A/N: Thanks for the support and for everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. I'm so glad that you like the last chapter so much!

The manga has ended at chapter 180 . . . but I feel like it's for the best. I rather it end than drag on until I didn't like it anymore. Still sad though. (Really I'm crying right now. . . It's really ended!)

Also I like how they will animate all of the story in the second season especially the last chapter. . . ( and all the missing chapter in shorts)

Okay now read the chapter. **( THE LONGEST ONE YET!)**

:)

 **The explanation on why it took so long for this chapter to be updated is at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Time for too Many Responsibilities

Karma opened his mouth as Mischief laughter died down only slightly in the background, the personality still bent over double, " What do you want exactly, Lust?"

" Well, Karma-kun, I want you~" Lust voice spoke seductively from the other end and one of Karma's eyebrows shot up instantly at the words," Well. . . and everyone with you. Kayano, Sugino, others. . .Anyway~, want to have some fun with me out in the city~? I sure do~! I have so many ideas in mind, if you know what I mean. Heh heh~."

Karma smirked," What kind of fun, Lust-kun?".

" _Oh~_. You seem interested, Karma- _kun._ How 'bout we meet up somewhere? _In private."_

Just as Karma was about to answer there was a yell from the front of the school," What the hell happened! Everything's gone to shit!"

Everyone turned, Karma taking in focus away from the call, to the yell. Only to see Terasaka and his group marching up to them looking around at the carnage of the school walkways and windows.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sugino asked in honest curiosity," Shouldn't you be at the classroom with Bitch-sensei?"

"That bitch of a Sensei didn't show." Terasaka said, sounding irritated by the fact.

"We heard an explosion when we were on the mountain," Itona said nonchalantly as he kicked a still smoldering rock with his shoe.

"Dude, it looks like a mini war was fought here." Yoshida said, staring at the giant crater in front of him, then at the broken window about three stories up.

Mischief instantly straightened from his bent over position, revealing himself from behind Nakamura with the movement. He smirked at Terasaka and friends, his eyes mischievous and bright, who finally noticed that the personality was there," That would be because of me, the awesome Mischief-kun and my handy dandy Rocket launcher!"

Mischief winked, his mouth forming into a smirk, fingers ready to snap to show his awesome skill, his other hand on his hips in a almost superhero pose.

Terasaka's group stared at him like he grew a second head, his appearance and sentence throwing them off greatly.

"What?" Muramatsu said first, looking confusedly around at the others in his group," You can't be serious right? Right?"

The people who witnessed the 'epic' battle( Mischief-kun insisted that they call it that later on. . .which they had all sweat dropped at his excitement) didn't know whether to feel irritated, amused, or awkward about the other's reactions to the new personality.

And, really, this whole situation at a whole.

It was ridiculous.

Mischief waited for a better reaction to receive nothing in return. He pouted slightly, crossing his arms, irritated, " Fine, don't believe me. Just you wait for me to snap my fingers. . . "

"I'm surprised that nobody else has showed up to see what the noise was about," Yoshida said, scratching his head at the situation and Mischief reaction. Yoshida just really wanted to change the subject( not to mention that if he really did have a Rocket Launcher. . . ).

Mischief turned back to them still slightly pouting but uncrossing his arms to be at his sides instead," That would also be me, can't have people finding out about my mischief until the time is right. That would be such a pain if I was caught by the cops-"

"Says the guy that signs his graffiti with his name." Nakamura snorted and Terasaka's group sweat dropped.

 _What?_

"Really. . . ?" Yoshida said looking amused and confused at the same time.

Mischief wrinkled his nose slightly at the interruption, is was cute in a Nagisa kind of way( Don't tell him that I said that)," _Anyway. ._. .you guys are immune because Responsibility wants you to be, simple as that."

"What do you mean Mischief-kun?" Okuda asked, her face showing her curiosity through her shyness.

"That's Responsibilities power. He's responsible for _everything_ after all," Mischief said rolling his eyes as he said 'everything'," He's so irritating, no fun at all. Anyway, most people can't see us awesome personalities unless we want them to. We could, if responsibility hadn't meddled, that bastard, make it so that even you guys couldn't see me even if I was about to write on your face with permanent marker. Oh, that's an idea.. . ."

Mischief face turned thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head and continued," You can see me now because responsibility is the one that can override that command we have over people as if he was a cheat code in a video game. You guys are immune from not seeing us because of Responsibility but us personalities can make it so others, that responsibility hasn't specifically chosen, can ignore us or see us-"

"Then w-why were you worried about the c-cops-?"

"And sighed you name with your graffiti-"

"Because _,_ " Mischief said with a smirk, ignoring Nakamura's comment and deciding to not be rude to Okuda who asked the first question, she didn't deserve that,"It's fun to sometimes run from the cops because I can make it so that they can never find me. Doesn't mean I want them to show up before I'm done though and get in my way. Dodging people who can't see you gets old really fast."

"Is that why nobody came to check what happened to the school?" Sugino asked looked at the empty surrounds around him.

"Oh that, . People want to see what they want to see and hear what they want to hear. Don't worry I can clean that up when ever I want," Mischief said snapping his fingers, a superior look on his face.

Everyone turned to the carnage behind Mischief. . .

Nothing happened.

"Pfft, you guys believed that! " Mischief smirked as he bended over laughing," Haha, I bet Disgust would have a heart attack if he was here, that clean freak. He's the only one that can clean this mess up," Mischief pointed behind him with his thumb,"That's disgust power after all, to clean things because it's ' _so disgusting_ ' to not be clean. Sucky power if you ask me, mine is _so_ much cooler and-"

"Oi, Karma-kun! Are you ignoring me! What a turn off!" Lust shouted through the phone so loud that everyone could hear it even though the phone wasn't on speaker.

They completely forgot about Lust after Terasaka arrival and Mischief exciting explanations. . . .

Oops.

"Who's that?" Muramatsu asked as Karma brought the phone up to his ear once again, walking away from the group while smirking an apology to Lust in a almost irritating way.

"Sounds like the beginning of an argument that leads to the darkness within us," Hazama said crossing her arms. Everyone decided to dismiss that comment.

"Lust." Nakamura said, flipping her hair out of her face nonchalantly, her eyes showing that she wanted to see the others reactions to the big reveal.

"Lust. . . Oh, god." Terasaka said finally realizing the implication of Nagisa just manifesting Lust. Images appeared in his mind that he wished never were there in the first place.

"Yep." Nakamura said popping the 'p' with smirk at the end at Terasaka and the other's blushing faces.

"So, Anyway," Sugino said his face slightly blushed because he had gone through almost the same thought process as Terasaka,"I'm going to call Karasuma and tell him about. . . . uh, this."

Sugino slightly indicated to the destruction around them, then to the darkness that was slowly leaching through the sky above them," Also it's starting to get dark and we should probably see what we should do next."

X Assassination Classroom X

When Karasuma got the call he didn't know whether to feel worried, frustrated, or just down right exhausted with the whole situation. He was a strong willed person but honestly he wasn't expecting this to happen and as he walked into the entrance of the hospital he knew all of this was starting to go over his head, as unlikely as that seemed for him.

He has a sick and ripped apart( figuratively and mentally) student to figure out how to fix, a teacher he hates hanging out in his apartment watching the said student along with some his out-of-body companions, and now one of his comrades in arms was injured without any cause or reason that he was aware of, no explanation of her condition passing through the phone to calm his racing heart.

Really, his day was starting to get long.

Karasuma made his way to the kind-looking receptionist, noting his surroundings for anything remotely suspicious, a habit that had grown hard for him to shake( did he really want to shake it off anyway? It had come in handy many times),and taking in the other people in the waiting room that were either waiting their turn or worrying over a loved one or having some other relationship with a patient admitted to the hospital. Finally reaching the desk, Karasuma cleared his throat and the receptionist smiled at him timidly, trying he utmost to be polite and professional," May I help you, sir?"

Karasuma nodded sternly,"I got a call that my associate was admitted earlier today, I'm one of her emergency contacts. Can you tell me which room she is in? I would like to see how she is doing and learn of what happened to her."

The receptionist nodded and turned to her computer, clicking and moving the mouse a few times before stretching her long fingers over the keyboard, ready to type," What is your associate's name?"

"Irina Jelavić."

As she typed the name into the computer, her brow wrinkling when she tried to spell out the last name, Karasuma waited patiently for her to finish and decided to aid her with a few letters in Irina's name. After a long moment the receptionist finally got a match on the computer and she nodded her head as if to affirm herself before turning back to Karasuma, opening her somewhat small mouth, her eyes showing an emotion that Karasuma could place easily," It seems your friend is in the Intensive Care Unit or ICU, room 230. You'll have to use the phone outside the main doors of the ICU before you enter to gain permission to see her. She was admitted because she suffered some trauma to her head and other parts of her body, some of those including gunshot wounds, don't worry it says here that it was just a graze, so they might not let you in to visit her right away. You can still try if you want though but I can't guarantee that you will see her."

That emotion Karasuma so easily identified from the woman was pity.

He really didn't need that right now.

"Thank you," Karasuma said with a bow before turning to walk over to the elevators on the other side of her desk. Pushing the arrow to call the elevator, Karasuma waiting in silence, his stance firm and professional even now. The elevator doors opened with a ding and Karasuma stepped inside, quickly making them close in front of him before pushing the button to send the elevator to a higher floor. He could have taken the stairs and have gotten there faster with free running but something in him told him to act natural in this situation and take the slower route instead.

Really, and he wouldn't really admit this out loud, he went this way to clear his mind and think.

Silence surrounded Karasuma, no elevator music assaulting his ears as he watched the number one turn into a glowing red two with a ding, the metal doors in front of him opening with a small squeak. He stepped out of the elevator and nodded his head in acknowledgement to the volunteer manning the desk, who nodded back, and made his way down the hall to the big double doors with ' Intensive Care Unit ICU' above them on a plague.

The hallway almost seemed ominous and too quiet as he made his way past nurses and doors, some open with patients and some closed off from sight. From the windows that Karasuma could look out of from the corner of his eye as he walked, he could see that it was dusk, the outside starting to turn into darkness slowly. He wondered how his students were doing, if Sugaya had managed to catch Nervous without his help, if they were able to get any other personalities while he had rushed to the hospital.

He would have to change plans, he realized as he made it to the double doors, searching for the phone the receptionist mentioned earlier. Something wasn't right with this situation( Really, what was _right_ about this situation?) and now new factors were at work. From what he could tell Irina was attacked by some unknown. This unknown could be linked to everything else that was going on or it can be a coincidence that was eerily timed to coincide with their mess. Either way the unknown could be dangerous for the students, the attack not just planned for Irina but also for them was a possibility that Karasuma couldn't ignore.

He would have to make arrangements and quickly to ensure their safety, and to see how close this incident is to their current situation. He would also have to tell them about their teacher but Karasuma decided, uncharacteristically, to cross that bridge when he came to it.

With a sigh that sounded more worried than frustrated Karasuma picked up the old coiled phone on the wall and dialed 125 as instructed but the typed note taped on the wall beside the phone, running a hand through his dark hair. He listened as the phone rang in his ear, looking for another phone to pick up the call. After a few rings there was a click sound and a muffled," ICU."

"Hello, I would like to see Irina Jelavić, I was told she was admitted here by the receptionist downstairs."

"One moment please."

There was silence on the other side and Karasuma waited for a few moments until he could hear breathing on the other line before the woman spoke again," Only emergency contacts and family members are allowed in at this time, can I have your name please?"

"Karasuma Tadaomi."

There was another moment of silence before the nurse on the other side continued," You are on the list, I'll be there in a moment to let you in."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Karasuma pulled the phone away from his ear and placed it back in its rightful place on the wall. Looking into the small window that was built into the door Karasuma watched as a middle age nurse in nursing scrubs hustled to the door, keys in hand. She opened the door and moved out of the way so that Karasuma could come through," Follow me please."

Karasuma nodded and did as she instructed, following her further into the ICU with each step. The nurse continued to talk," Your friend is in a dire situation, I'm afraid."

"Do you know what happened?"

The nurse shook her head," No, we can only guess by her wounds. We think she was attacked by something or someone and things escalated from there. We have to wait until she wakes up to know the whole story and that's if she remembers what happened to her; she hit her head at some point during the struggle. "

What the nurse and doctors didn't know was the Irina was a trained assassin and being attacked in this way had significance. Irina wouldn't go down so easily, Karasuma knew. The person had to be strong and well trained to beat her in this way and that worried and impressed Karasuma at the same time.

A part of him was a little ashamed that he was impressed.

Karasuma was quiet before opening his mouth to ask a question that he needed to know the answer to, for professional reasons of course, and for his students. . . ," Will she pull through?"

The nurse turned a corner," It's hard to say right now but we have high hopes that she will recover. She's stable now and we are keeping a close eye on her. She'll have to stay a few days, at least, before we can guarantee that she stays stable enough to move her."

Karasuma's mouth felt dry. Clearing his throat, the nurse eyeing him from the corner of her eye, his voice came out firm," I see."

They made the rest of their way to room 230 in silence, the hallway darkening slowly with each step. Keeping his eyes straight ahead Karasuma took in the the numbers above the doors as he passed: how they got closer and closer to 230 as they moved. Finally they were in front of the door that was there destination.

The nurse turned to him," I'll see if the doctor is done."

She reached out her closed fist and gently knocked on the door before she opened it and entered without letting Karasuma see into the room, leaving him in an empty hallway. There was a long moment of silence as he stood there waiting for the nurse. The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of his phone ringing. On alert and berating himself for not putting it on vibrate in a hospital Karasuma grabbed his phone from his pocket and brought it to his ear," Karasuma speaking."

"Karasuma-sensei."

Without even blinking Karasuma replied to the voice of who he could tell was Sugino," Sugino, did something happen?"

There was a nervous laugh on the other side," Um. . you could say that. . . "

There was a snort in the background that sounded suspiciously like Nakamura and Karasuma waited patiently for Sugino to continue even with the background noise,"You're on speaker. . . Well it's sort of a good news/bad news situation, Karasuma-Sensei."

"Did you find another personality?" Karasuma assumed that that was what this call was about at least. He really hoped that it didn't have something to do with why he was at the hospital right now.

Really hoped.

"Uh ha ha , yeah we did.. . . but it sort of. . . "

"Tell him, Sugino-kun." Was that coming from Kanzaki? Karasuma couldn't tell with how distant the voice was. She must be standing a ways from the phone.

"Yeah, tell him Sugino- _kun."_ Nakamura this time, Karasuma was certain by her teasing voice.

"W-well. . ." Sugino stuttered, sounding embarrassed by what Nakamura had emphasized in her words.

"Sugino I need to know the situation to help you," Karasuma said starting to get a little worried( and a little frustrated) that something major had happened while he was away. He was also wondering, in a far corner of his mind, why Sugino was calling and not someone like Karma, the head of their group.

But that's not important right now.

"We were able to get Mischief," Sugino said, his tone more stable now that Karsuma gave him his words of wisdom.

"Is he still with you now?"

"Yeah. . . but he kinda. . . blew up part of the school. . . to try to get away. . . "Sugino said with an obvious cringe in his voice.

Whatever Karasuma thought he was going to hear, that definitely wasn't it," He blew up the school!"

After Karasuma yelled he realized where he was and cleared his throat. He could hear Terasaka snort in the background( why was he there? Shouldn't he be near the classroom?)," That's an understatement, the guy said he had a fucking Rocket launcher."

Then Itona bluntly saying," Well that's obvious Terasaka. There is a giant hole in the ground and he just snapped an air horn out of thin air."

"Shut up, Itona!"

The next comment was from Mischief, accompanied with a sudden blast from a air horn, Karasuma assumed by that and how his voice sounded like Nagisa's, though slightly different. A difference that he couldn't put his finger on,"Gotta admit that it was kinda awesome though. Maybe I should blow up part of Principle Asano's house. . . "

"It was awesome that Kanzaki totally whooped you on the roof," Nakamura pitched in, her grin lathering her voice.

"She didn't 'whoop' me." Mischief said his voice sounding like he was irritated while also pouting.

"Dude, she totally did. We saw the whole thing from the ground," Nakamura continued.

" It must have sent you into the darkest pit of despair to have been beaten by a girl like Kanzaki. . . "Hazama said with a snicker that sounded evil and dark even to Karasuma's ears.

"That's not what happened at all!"

"Uh-huh, fine, Kanzaki didn't whoop you but Karma literally punched you in the face afterwards."

"Oh, shut up."

"Guys, calm down," Sugino said.

Karasuma, while hearing the whole conversation taking place in the background said more quietly this time, "How much did he destroy?"

"Only the main walkway . . . and a few windows. . .," Sugino said his voice louder now.

Karasuma ran his hand through his hair, feeling a headache coming on," Is anyone injured?"

"I got a decent gash but Mischief patched me up, that dude can summon anything at will(" Yeah I can, suckers!") and he wanted to repay us for almost blowing us up, but other than that just scrapes and bruises. Okuda is a little rattled but we calmed her down."

"Sorry Okuda," Mischief said sounding ashamed.

"It's o-okay, Mischief-kun." Okuda stammered.

Karasuma sighed, heavy and long.

Oh, so long.

"Sir, the doctor says you can see her," The nurse interrupted his conversation with Sugino, her eyes showing that she didn't really approve of him using his cellphone but she decided let it slide this time," But you'll have to end your conversation before you can go in."

Karasuma nodded, moving his mouth away from his phone," Thank you."

The nurse nodded," Go in when you're done. I have to go check on other patients."

"Again, thank you for your help," Karasuma bowed.

"No problem, it's my job," And with that the nursed walked off down the hallway to her new destination.

Karasuma looked up to the door in front of him then pulled the phone phone back into position so he could talk," Sugino, I'll meet up with you as soon as I can. I have a few things to do first before I head over there. Wait for me at the classroom," Karasuma paused, then added," And can you call everyone to tell them to come too? I have something to tell all of you."

"Okay, Karasuma-sensei, will do," Sugino said, his voice curious but answering the order from his teacher nonetheless.

They both ended the conversation at that moment and Karasuma put his phone back into his breast pocket. Looking at room 230 again he reached out his hand and knocked, mimicking the nurse from before, opening the door to get inside. As if subconsciously making him wait until the last moment he closed the door with his back facing further into the room. Slowly he turned around to see something that made his eyes widen.

Irina was lying on a hospital bed her head bandaged and a bruise adorning her cheek, dark and angry, spreading a little to her chin. Her lip looks like it was split open and she was connected to so many wires that Karasuma couldn't find where they all attached to, some going under her blankets and some visible and going in all directions. Karasuma felt his mouth go dry. Her face was scrunched up in pain, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Karasuma could see bandages wrapped around her neck going down until it was hidden by her blankets and hospital gown. Her eyes were closed but her breathing and heart rate were a little stuttery and out of place, the lines on the machines moving up in irregular patterns at times. She was stable enough that Karasuma knew that she was doing good for what had happened to her though.

What had happened to her. . .

Suddenly Karasuma felt anger well up inside him. It didn't show on his face but it gnawed on his chest and mind, sinking it's jagged teeth deeper, tearing at flesh and Karasuma wanted to do something. To figure out what had happened.

To settle on a _target._

"She is doing better now that we got her on some medications and I was able to stitch everything up. She had multiple wounds that needed attention but we got that all taken care of. We'll be watching her status through the night to make sure that she stays stable. We believe that she'll make a full recovery but she'll just have to heal and rest first, her body will need some time to get over her ordeal," the doctor said pulling Karasuma out of his train of thought.

Karasuma turned to the middle aged man and bowed, anger still there but was half replaced with gratitude," Thank you for taking care of her."

The doctor nodded, his smile sad but also reassuring and slightly knowing," Your welcome."

Karasuma took one more look at Irina, prone and hurt , laying in the hospital bed and made a promise to himself as he did:

 _I promise I'll find out what happened to you Irina._

X Assassination Classroom X

Koro-sensei made another lap around the block, his speed causing wind gusts to pull at trees and light poles as he passed. The wind would knock over trashcans and send hair flying around the pedestrian's' faces of those who were out this late at night(they would scream in fright as he passed),skirts from school uniforms of girls that were walking home from a fun night of Karaoke flew up but Koro-sensei didn't notice. He was focusing on going over everything in his head and he knew he wasn't accomplishing much in the search for the personalities and for the recovery of one of his precious students.

He promised Responsibility after all.

He wouldn't be a good teacher if he didn't.

 _X Assassination Classroom Flashback X_

 _Koro-sensei had just left Karasuma's apartment at Maturity's suggestion, having taken a few laps when he spotted Responsibility waving at him from below in an alley. Koro-sensei flew closer and pulled himself to a stop in front of Response, sending the personalities hair in all directions as Responsibility braced himself for the strange teacher's landing._

" _What do you need, Responsibility-kun?" Koro-sensei asked his face trying to show curiosity but also showing that he could be of help if assistance was needed, behind his almost never ending smile._

 _Responsibility, still recovering from the blast of wind that had smacked him, literally, in the face said," Hello Koro-sensei," Response pulled a stray hair from his mouth very gracefully if Koro-sensei had a say," I know this is kinda abrupt but have to ask you for a favor. It's about Nagisa's recovery."_

 _Koro-sensei took in the personality, so much like Nagisa yet so different. The personality looked a little rattled, as if he had been running, and Koro-sensei could see that his ponytails had come slightly undone, maybe from his landing and maybe from something else. His eyes were what really caught the teacher's attention. They were firm, unwavering, as he looked at him, showing him that he meant business._

 _But it also looked slightly sad, too, with heavy bags starting to form underneath._

" _What do you need, Responsibility-kun? I would be glad to help in whatever way you need. What teacher would I be if I let a personality of my student go without help to save said student?" Koro-sensei said, his smile stretching just slightly, not even noticing that what he said was kinda strange if it was overheard by a third party._

 _Responsibility straightened up, as if unconsciously, and then bowed to the teacher in front of him, his hair swishing forward with the movement as his body bent lower and lower as he spoke," Thank you Koro-sensei, for listening to me. I'm responsible for everything and everyone. . . and I have to ask you this for everything to run smoothly. . . " Responsibility paused then looked up, his eyes almost pleading, desperate, as he said his next words, " I need to ask you to not to help at all."_

 _Koro-sensei froze, "Responsibility-kun. . .I don't really understand your request. Don't you want Nagisa-kun to get better? "_

 _Responsibility''s breath hitched, his body jerking slightly toward Koro-sensei in his haste to get closer, his feet almost missing a step,"Please! If you help find the personalities nothing will change! Everything will be the same and_ **we** _can't take that! Nagisa will never get better!" Responsibility all but yelled as he bowed his head again, his breath heavy, a drop of sweat making a trail on his forehead to his cheek," If you help . . ."_

 _Responsibility choked on his words and Koro-sensei never ending smile faltered when he saw that responsibility was_ crying, tears falling to the cement leaving water marks.

" _Responsibility-kun. . ._

" _Please, Koro-sensei. You can make sure that the ones we found stay in one place but don't go out looking for more. Please." Responsibility straightened up so that he wasn't bowing anymore and wiped at his eyes, the tears breaking through even as he swiped his arm back and forth," Please. You have to,_ please. . ."

 _Koro-sensei brought up a tentacle and placed it gently on responsibilities shoulder making the personality tense( Koro-sensei put that information away for later) before Response looked at him, his eyes wet on the edges," Don't worry Responsibility-kun. What teacher would I be if I didn't respect my student's personalities' wishes?"_

 _Responsibility was silent for a while before he chuckled through his tears and looked up at the yellow octopus look-alike in front of him, eye still wet," Thank you, Koro-sensei."_

 _Responsibility paused before moving his arms to wrap around the teacher, Koro-sensei looking down as Response hid his face in his giant tie, Aguri's gift, "Thank you very much."_

 _Koro-sensei patted his tentacle against Response's head gently. As Responsibility clung to him, the silence between them stretched on until it was broken by Responsibly pulling away and smiling at Koro-sensei with Nagisa's signature smile," Thank you again Koro-sensei. I have to go now. There's someone that is to trustworthy for their own good. I have to make sure nothing happens to them. See ya, Koro-sensei!"_

 _Responsibility quickly turned and ran away waving behind Koro-sensei with a smile before disappearing down another alley and out of sight._

 _Koro-sensei stood there in that alley for a long time, looking at the place where his student's personality had long ago vacated._

 _Responsibility-kun. . ._

 _X Assassination Classroom Flashback X_

He wouldn't interfere but he was still feeling worry and a sense of responsibility( no pun intended) for this situation, as if what was happening was his fault. Which he knew wasn't true but still it was there, in the back of his mind. He also felt like something bigger was going on but he couldn't figure out what it was with the little information he has . . .

At least he was making sure that none of the other personalities they already found didn't leave. It felt like he was doing something when he was merely going around in circles again and again.

Hopefully his students didn't see him as useless. . .

There was a pauses as he thought that over, stopping in mid-air almost comically.

Koro-sensei suddenly brought his tentacles to his face in tears as he flew. Oh, his reputation was ruined! His students are going to hate him! And Koro-sensei took another lap around the block, this time feeling more self hate than anything else.

It would wear off soon like it always did.

For that was Koro-sensei's personality after all.

( Again, no pun intended).

X Assassination Classroom X

"Karma-kun, you sounded to interested in our little meet up and now you're telling me that you want to put it off until the morning! Where's the fun in that!" Lust said irritated.

Lust's heels clicked as he walked down the street, phone to his ear and dodging people as he walked against pedestrian traffic on the sidewalk. He was so ticked that he subconsciously made people around him see him, resulting in a few catcalls and whistles by both men and woman alike.

"Well, Lust-kun, it's either that or you meet us back at the classroom. I thought you wanted to meet my group in _private_ ," Lust could hear the alluring smirk through Karma's voice and it both turned him on and pissed him off.

This boy was more trouble than he's worth.

He really should have called Kayano or Sugino instead. It's not like it mattered who it was anyway because that was just in his nature. . . .

If the original wasn't such an oblivious little idiot about love and Lust he wouldn't be so messed up in the head right now.

A man that got a glimpse of Lust whistled and Lust turned to him and winked seductively by instinct, really it was more from habit, but that's not the issue right now," Karma-kun~" Oh, how much he hated that seductive voice he used so often,"Don't you want to see me~. Come on you know it'll be fun~."

Karma actually sighed on the other end," Something's happened on our end and that's your options."

He wasn't teasing, he was serious for the first time and it made Lust shiver at the intensity of his words, " Fine. I'll text you~."

Lust quickly hung up the phone before his mouth moved before his brain did. And as if on cue, with a sigh that was quickly replaced with a smile and a wink, his body turned without his doing and waved at another whistling man seductively.

What the man didn't see was that his hands were shaking.

X Assassination Classroom X

Disgust felt it deep down, the feeling that something was disgustingly _not_ clean or even remotely tidy and it made his eyes twitch when Maturity took his guard stance in front the the door leading to his salvation. He even had all of his cleaning tools ready to go too!

"You're so disgusting Maturity-kun. Can't you see that something is definitely not clean! How can you live like this!"

Maturity pushed up his glasses with a sigh," Disgust we went through this earlier, we can't leave. We have to stay to save the original. Why don't you just clean up after Hunger until you're satisfied?"

"But-!"

"No, now go clean something in this apartment, not as if you haven't touched literally every surface or be quiet. Innocence is trying to sleep," Maturity said crossing his arms like a parent, glancing at the spare bedroom, past Hunger who was eating yet another sandwich in the kitchen, where he knew innocence was sleeping next to the original, snuggled up against him, eyes calculating.

"Ahh!" Disgust yelled frustrated, tugging at his bun and almost pulling the hair out of its neat configuration. Though he could never _really_ be able to do that. It would be too untidy for his standards.

"So. . . it this a regular occurrence?" Sugaya said from the couch where he was sitting with Nervous, watching as the scene played out in front of them. They were now clean from there fun adventure falling into trash( Disgust made sure that they would be clean the moment they were invited in by Maturity, Sugaya never felt so clean in his life). Nervous was still wearing clothes similar to his old ones, now with a baggy pullover hoodie. Sugaya decided to borrowed some of Karasuma's smaller shirts and pants. They were still way too big on him but they have to do for now.

Plus they matched with Nervous' baggy clothing pretty well.

Not that that really mattered.

"Y-y-y-yes." Nervous said clinging to Sugaya's arm with all his strength, his face red, and his eyes adverted to look at a nearby wall.

Nervous had insisted that Sugaya stay, claiming that he's too nervous to be without him, grabbing his arm in a vice like grip and trapping Sugaya in the process while dragging him further into Karasuma's apartment. For a while Sugaya had tried to leave, stating that Nervous would be fine, that he wasn't alone because is with other personalities and that he had to help the others but after a hour and a half of failed negotiation tactics he gave in and decided just to stay. It was just easier that way.

It didn't stop Nervous acting nervous though. It didn't matter that he clung to Sugaya like that, Nervous was Nervous after all.

He would tell Karasuma later. . .

. . . if Nervous would ever let him reach for his phone in his pocket, that is.

Sugaya was soon to realize through the negotiations that Nagisa's nervous side was overly clingy.

X Assassination Classroom X

Anger's feet left cracks in the cement as he ran, his red eyes blazing with fire. As he ran down the deserted streets and back alleys, almost deserted by the location and the darkening light of the sun going down, his scowl became more and more wild and the cracks grew wider and wider with each stride, some so violent that they lifted up some of the road like two faults triggering an earthquake, some cracks even went up the sides of buildings from the strength of Anger's steps.

He was angry, Dammit! He couldn't wait until he got to the scumbag and punched his face in for using Trust's trust to his advantage. Anyone that picked on someone that was weaker than them should just die, someone doing it for their own personal gain was worse and should feel what broken nose feels like in the afterlife. Anger was happy to feed this craving to hurt someone if the bastards in question deserved it.

It's finally his time to shine.

He rarely gets to show his anger after all.

Nagisa is was to timid in his opinion.

' _Also_ ,' Anger thought, growling outwardly, ' _Responsibility needed a good punch as well, that damn smug bastard. What was that dumb idiot doing anyway? If he just did his damn job and acted like the_ responsible _personality he was supposed to be then none of this shit would have happened in the first place! That Damn bastard,'_ 'He clenched his fist, the chains on his finger clanking together, and put extra speed into his strides, the cracks now leaving an outline of his foot in the cement.

After much searching and interrogation from the unlucky ones he caught he found out quickly who had tricked Trust and where he was hiding. The man in question was notorious for crime, one of the few shady individuals that were located in the city. This information made Anger's blood boil more than it was to begin with. He was so angry that the chains on his fingers almost broke when he clinched his fists.

This piece of shit was in for it and that made Anger smirk as he skidded to a halt in front of a bookstore that was still open for business. From the information he gathered the bastard was hiding Trust here at his main base of operations( Who would honestly think a bookstore would be involved in a criminal organization, much less its main base?).

Taking in the front of the store Anger thought to himself, ' _Should I storm in or take a more discreet and cautious route?'_

Why was even asking?

Grinning, Anger propelled himself through the glass doors, sending up some up some of panels on the wood floor in all directions; knocking the doors off their hinges behind him and making them shatter harshly against the sidewalk in front of the store.

Sprinting past alarmed customers, some screaming at the sudden supernatural phenomenon all around them ( to them Anger was invisible and the floor and doors suddenly went flying all by themselves), and others ducked for cover as he knocked over bookshelves and stands of various magazines. Passing the manager of the establishment who looked like he might shit his pants, he jumped the counter, flinging himself though the backroom.

Inside the back were piles of boxes, some open some closed, and a open door to what seemed to be the break room. On the farthest wall Anger saw what he was looking for: a staircase that lead to a set of apartments above the bookstore. Taking the stairs three at a time Anger's smile grew in intensity but his fists were clenched so hard that his fingernails were leaving crescent shape wounds on his palms, some bleeding slightly at the pressure.

He was so angry that it almost seem at a new high even for him. First the bastard takes Trust , using Trust's trust against him( Anger has to admit that he felt the slightest bit protective because he knows that the other doesn't really have a choice in the matter, which made him even more angry. Which now that he thought about it he was always angry for the same reason and the anger intensified), then hides him away so that he can use him for his diabolically evil plans.

Anger gritted his teeth as he reached the last step, which led to a hallway that branched off in two directions. He hated people who picked on the weak the most. There were vile, terrible creatures that shouldn't exist in his opinion. Watching Nagisa grow up only cemented these feeling inside him, angry that Nagisa could never get his anger out at his situation.

It made Anger worse than angry, an emotion that he rarely showed:

It made him feel unbearably sad.

Shaking his head at the thought he quickly went down the right side of the hallway, his instincts telling him it was the right direction. He could already hear sirens in the distance, slightly impressed that they had started coming to the scene that quickly. He opened the door nearest him wide open, slamming it loudly against the wall, and was shown a sight that made him snarl, canines bared.

Trust looked up from his position on the floor, his eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. His wrists were tied with rope and his shirt was a little out of place on his shoulders. Around him sat a group of five men in couches, four very muscular and obviously bodyguards and the other thin and handsome, dressed in a suave black suit, his hand almost gently patting Trust's head. They all looked up at the noise but Anger wasn't going to let them get a chance to defend themselves. Taking advantage of the enemy not being able to see him he sprinted forward, leaving cracks in the floor( though Anger didn't know it the cracks showed up on the ceiling downstairs, startling the last dregs of people trying to escape the freak show of a bookstore), and jamming his fist into the first man he saw, sending blood, saliva, and a tooth flying.

As the man fell, now out cold( Anger wasn't going to kill him. . . .yet), the other men in the room gasped and stiffened up at the sudden change in their situation.

Taking no time Anger grabbed the closest two bodyguards by the back of there heads and slammed them together, both men falling instantly from the force of the blow. It was times like this that Anger was very happy that his power was super strength. It made things way more fun. By now the 'suave' man was on his feet, his fingers tangling in Trust loose locks causing the personality to wince while his last bodyguard put himself between himself and his employer.

With an almost scary straight face Anger went for a high kick to the side of the head sending the last bodyguard flying into the wall, cracks spreading from where he hit to almost every part of the wall. Mr. Suit's eyes widened and a very undignified shriek was heard as he tried to back up to gain distance only to be met with the couch behind him, throwing out his legs and sending his body down onto it with a 'thump', his fingers untangling from Trust's hair as he fell.

"W-w-what?" The boss said his mouth and eyes wide.

Pausing, Anger took in the sight of the man quivering before him, savoring it greatly," Trust, come here."

Trust nodded automatically and bolted from where he sat, taking shelter behind the angry personality, gripping the back of his black jacket. Anger glanced at him before turning back to the man in front of him with a snarl. Deciding that the man should see him, Anger made himself visible. The man visibly flinched back," H-how did-"

Anger exploded," Shut up you fucking piece of shit! You should just die you worthless scumbag! What kind of man are you! You take advantage of the weak and I hate that most of all!"

The man cowered," Please, spare me."

"Spare you?" Anger spitted out as his red eyes shone like fire," Spare you!"

Anger clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, his eyes covered in shadows. The ground under him cracked, almost breaking to the point that it would send him and Trust crashing to the floor below. Cracks quickly spread so that they were going up the walls and ceiling; shattering windows on the entire floor as if they were blown out by an explosion. With an almost animalistic yell, he sent his arm forward right at the man's face, ready to smash his head to pieces, ready to see the man a bloody mess on the floor, " Shut up you fucking piece of shit! Die! Die! Die!"

The man closed his eyes to brace for the blow and Trust looked away, not wanting to see the carnage that was to come. Suddenly a hand grabbed Anger's wrist, stopping it forward motion. Snarling Anger's eyes moved the the offending hand, then to the perpetrator who ruined his sweet revenge.

There stood Responsibility in his Nagisa look- alike glory, face calm as he spoke," Anger stop, there are other ways to get your revenge."

Behind him the wimpy boss fainted from the emotional overload he just experienced and Anger growled, trying to pull his arm out of Responsibility's hold with no luck, pissed that he was stopped and also that the other personality had seemingly read his mind so easily," What the hell! You wanted me to do this!"

How he _hated_ this shit head, Responsibility the bastard.

"I told you I needed help finding Trust not for you to kill anyone. Think about the lasting effect on the original. I'm responsible-"

"Oh, you're responsible? Fucking telling the truth there. This wouldn't have happened in the first place if you didn't fuck up so bad!" Anger all but snarled.

"Okay I fucked up," Anger blinked, actually surprised that Responsibility had cursed let alone admitted to his wrong doings,"but I'm responsible for fixing my mess. I don't need you making it worse be killing someone."

"The what the fuck do you want to do with him then! He deserves to die."

Responsibility smiled, just like Nagisa when he would show his mischievous side," Don't worry, that's all taken care of."

Anger actually raised an eyebrow," What do you have planned?"

The man was never seen again.

X Assassination Classroom X

Trust looked at the door of in front of him and hesitated, hand on the doorknob. He didn't know why he hesitated exactly, he trusted that Responsibility took him to the right apartment ( Leaving right after saying that it was an emergency, Trust trusted that he wasn't lying to him)and he didn't want Anger to be mad at him for not coming here after everything that had happened. Anger was so livid it was scary but Trust knew that his anger wasn't necessarily directed to him in the end. Trust knew the truth about anger and that he was worried.

Anger could be such a worrywart outside the facade he always wore and that made Trust smile.

He really did trust him after all.

With new found confidence and determination he grasped the doorknob firmly then swung open the door without even knocking( he trusted that the occupants wouldn't mind his grand entrance). Inside Maturity was rubbing his temples with both hands, frustration seeping off his body in waves as Disgust alternated from yelling at Hunger, who was eating his weight worth in food, for his bad hygiene and his inability to stay clean and turning to Maturity to complain about his predicament loudly. Behind them was Nervous talking and stuttering to the tall silver haired student, Sugaya, Trust remembered, blushing bright red as Sugaya smiled( genuinely) while slowly trying to get his arm out of Nervous' strong grip sneakily( Trust trusted that that would take a while, poor Sugaya).

As Trust took in the sights in front of him, Maturity finally noticed the new arrival," Oh, hello Trust, glad we could have you. Just don't wake up Innocence in the other room, okay. I just got him to sleep."

Trust blinked but smiled after a moment, walking into the apartment his skirt as hair swaying as he walked, feeling happy for the first time sense he went with the handsome man.

The bruises on his wrists were quickly forgotten as he smiled.

X Assassination Classroom X

Responsibility was jogging to the classroom to meet up with the students and Karasuma when he got the call. Sighing Response slowed so he could dig out his phone from his pocket. He was responsible for so many things and he hoped that this wouldn't add onto the never ending list of things he needed to accomplish to bring back the original.

It did.

When he looked at the caller ID to see who was calling he froze completely at the word blinking on the screen. A word he really didn't want to see right now. A word that was sure to give him grief. . .

The one very important word was Mother.

Taking a deep breath Responsibility answered the call making sure he sounded like Nagisa and not himself, putting the phone to his ear," Hello, mother."

"Oh, Nagisa-chan!"

C _han. . . ,_ " I need you home right away. I bought something for you that I would like for you to try on. Plus it's getting late."

"Mother, I -"

"Nagisa. Come home, _please."_

Closing his eyes at the emphasized word Responsibility managed to get out what he was about to say, knowing that he didn't have much choice in the matter," Okay, mother."

"Good that you understand, my little Nagisa-chan, see you soon~."

She hung up at that moment and Responsibly pulled the phone away from his ear and back into his pocket. He stood there for a moment in silence, looking at a crack in the sidewalk before he straightened his back and turned in the opposite direct of the classroom, away from Nagisa's friends and classmates, away from progress and toward Nagisa's house.

It was his responsibility, that he knew without a doubt.

He was supposed to be Nagisa after all.

It was about time he saw his dear mother.

X Assassination Classroom X

Mischief-kun smirked as he watched as the other's walked back to the classroom, some calling other groups to inform them of Karasuma's order others making the trek without doing much of anything but talking and enjoying the sunset.

Nobody noticed that he took Terasaka's wallet a long, _long_ time ago.

"It'll be our little secret," Mischief said with a wink, his index finger planted firmly against his lips in the 'shh' sign, looking behind him as if he was talking to a hidden camera( witch he knew wasn't there, why would it be?). He stayed like the for only a moment before turning around and jogging to catch up with everyone else, his back pocket now having slightly more items than it should.

Mischief couldn't wait for him to figure out his wallet was gone, it should be priceless.

Pfft.

 **List of Personalities to find:**

 **Responsibility ✓**

 **Anger**

 **Sadness**

 **Mischief ✓**

 **Love**

 **Hate**

 **Envy**

 **Lust ( kinda)**

 **Hunger ✓**

 **Shy**

 **Evil**

 **Nervous ✓**

 **Fear**

 **Disgust ✓**

 **Happy**

 **Reckless**

 **Determined**

 **Innocence ✓**

 **Maturity ✓**

 **Trust ✓**

 **Composed**

* * *

AN: Hey guys. I had to cut this chapter in half because it was getting seriously long(literally over 9,000 words) and I thought that it would be better for my sanity( and you guys wait time) for it to end here. Don't worry though things are about to get very interesting indeed. . .heh heh ;)

 **[ Explanation for why things took so long below]**

Sorry for taking so long to update. Some of you already know but I had a death in my family and I didn't have it in me to write anything for a while. I was sad for a long time but I finally feel better so I got the chapter out for you guys to read. My life is still really hectic(School, scholarships, work etc.) along with what happened ( also the part with Karasuma was hard for me to write because the person in my family that died was in the hospital when she passed and it wasn't very enjoyable to describe a place that was part of why I was so sad) but I promise that I won't give up on this story. I'll update as soon as I can.( Also I'm working on the next chapter of Brainwashed as well, just chalk that up to major writers block).

ONE last thing. I got a lot of reviews/comments about this. I want to get this out of the way so people aren't disappointed. What I want to say is:

All of Nagisa's personalities are MALE. A lot of you thought he would have girl personalities but that is false because honestly I feel uncomfortable at the thought of writing Nagisa as a girl. It creeps me out. The second reason is because, and some of you might not like this, but I hate stories where the author changes the gender of the characters. It just bugs me because of reason number 1 and I honestly don't like it. Imagine that Karma was a girl or Bitch-sensei was a boy. It just doesn't seem right to me. Yeah. . .Sorry if I offended anyone that likes that kind of stuff, it just my opinion and I don't mean to be rude or insensitive.

Anyway I hope this doesn't turn anyone off my story but if it does then I'm sorry and I hope you find something that'll suit your taste.

Well. . . see you guys next time and tell me what you think of the chapter.


End file.
